La caja de Pandora
by gOgo dAnE
Summary: Una vida normal y común es siempre lo que he deseado, sin embargo que sucede cuando la vida que tienes resulta ser una mentira? , Que todo aquello que creías tener era solo una ilusión? Y que no eres quién crees ser?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

Soul

Era lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento, tenía que ayudarlo no importara como, sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía y tampoco podía articular ninguna palabra; estaba realmente paralizada al ver la escena que tenia frente a mis ojos, aquel sujeto que había estado persiguiéndonos llamado Free estaba a punto de de acabar con Soul, lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo mencionando algunas palabras que no pude oír con claridad, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo , pero en verdad estaba pasando?

Trate de articular algunas palabras pero me era difícil hacerlo podía observar claramente como Soul era golpeado constantemente por aquel sujeto y si no hacia algo él…

-detente –dije con la voz entrecortada, rogando para que Free se detuviera

-vaya, vaya parece que la pequeña por fin reaccionó- Free dejo de golpear a Soul aun sosteniéndolo del cuello, volteó a verme con una risa en su cara de felicidad como si estuviera esperando a que yo dijese algo más, pero de mi boca no salieron más palabras, comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia donde me encontraba poniéndome más aterrorizada

Cuando llegó hasta a mí Free aun sujetando a Soul no pude evitar paralizarme nuevamente dejándome caer al suelo sobre mis rodillas

-vamos que pasa, ¿a caso no querías que me detuviera?- comenzó a decir sínicamente mientras veía a Soul – o será que ¿ya no te interesa?

-…

-si es así no importara que acabe contigo primero y después con él.

-…

-Bien tomare eso como un sí, así qué este será tu fin

Cerré los ojos esperando el ataque sin embargo no paso nada, solo pude escuchar como Free soltaba maldiciones y al escuchar la voz de Soul logré abrir los ojos

-No te atrevas a tocarla-dijo Soul golpeándolo para liberarse para después lanzarlo lejos mientras se colocaba frente a mi protectoramente – ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-soul- dije al fin temerosa y preocupada al ver en el estado en que se encontraba, realmente no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

-Maka- comenzó a decirme en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Free – cuando lo distraiga por completo huye lo más que puedas entendido?

-pero yo no…

-no seas tonta- dijo molesto sin voltear a verme –no hay más opciones

-Soul…

–aquí viene, cuando te haga una señal corres

-…si, –dije resignada bajando la mirada, realmente me dolía tener que hacer eso pero no tenia opción, me sentía inútil; trate de levantarme rápidamente pero al hacerlo comencé a tambalearme un poco.

Free se acercaba a paso lento, Soul no dejaba de observarlo en todo momento pareciera como si estuviera tramando algo

-parece que no será fácil deshacerme de ti cierto? –dijo burlándose -bien no importa, he sido demasiado gentil pero esto se acaba ahora!

De un momento a otro y con una gran rapidez sobrehumana Free se interpuso entre nosotros

-no puede ser –dijo Soul antes de ser atravesado por Free

Me quede paralizada nuevamente, todo había sido demasiado rápido, cuando reaccioné Soul escupía sangre mientras que aquel sujeto retiraba la mano de su estómago y reía locamente ante su acto

No podía creerlo Soul iba…

-tsk…

-oh parece que aun sigues con vida

-tsk

_Soul_

Quería decir su nombre pero no podía, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, podía sentir como las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas

_Soul_

-bien este es tu fin.

Alzo su brazo nuevamente para darle el golpe final

_Soul_

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar en mi cabeza, recordándome los buenos y malos momentos que viví con Soul

-este es el fin

_Soul_

-Evans

-Soul!- logre gritar con todas mis fuerzas

_Todo había acabado_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>mmm… y ¿Cómo quedó? Bien, mal, dos que tres, más o menos jajaja XD, Como verán es mi primer historia que hago a sí que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos


	2. Chapter I  El Chico de los ojos rojos

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo

Bien, comencemos!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

"El Chico de los ojos rojos"

_ Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan _

En algún lugar…

Sabía que la misión que había recibido hace algunos días no era por simple rutina ni mucho menos porque fuera lo más obvio sin embargo, habían pasado 6 años desde lo ocurrido y a pesar del tiempo no puedo hacerme a la idea de volverla a ver, no porque no quisiera; era solo que simple y sencillamente que ella no me recordaría y a pesar de haberme negado en varias ocasiones terminé por aceptar; la razón?, no sabría responder, tal vez porque aun tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

_Flash Back _

_-Soul, amigo tienes que aceptar - comenzó a decir mi gran amigo Black star con aires de grandeza a pesar de no saber bien en la situación en la que me encontraba y la verdad no era para menos ya que a Black lo conocí después de aquello y no conocía bien los motivos de mi negación_

_-eres el más apto para esto, además posees…-dijo Tsubaki con toda sinceridad_

_-entiendo a donde quieren llegar chicos _

_-si lo entiendes, ¿porqué te negaste en un principio?-comenzó a atacarme Kid, sabía bien que diría algo así, sin embargo…_

_-Kid no creo que sea conveniente ahora- dijo Liz entendiendo la razón o al menos eso quise pensar _

_-Liz…sé lo que tratas de decir pero…_

_-dejemos esto para después si chicos –dijo Tsubaki para tranquilizar las cosas –además lo importante es que Soul acepto y tenemos que apoyarlo... cierto Soul? _

_Moví la cabeza en forma afirmadora mientras veía a la nada pensando en lo que vendría después, al mismo tiempo que kid y Liz comenzaban una nueva discusión y Tsubaki junto con Black Star trataban de calmarlos_

Recordar aquello me provoco cierto temor por un momento ya que no sabía si realmente llevaría a cabo la misión sin embargo, tendría que intentarlo.

Death city, vaya nombre para una ciudad –dije al leer aquel cartel de bienvenida, mientras comenzaba a caminar sorprendiéndome no era una ciudad muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, sin embargo era muy extraño más de lo que me habían contado, demasiadas personas a la vista sin mencionar la forma de vestir y de actuar realmente tendría que acostumbrarme a esto?

Definitivamente si, era otro mundo al que yo no acostumbraba pero era obvio ya que era muy tranquilo para mi gusto, no existían las batallas, el poder y sobre todo no había demonios. Continué caminando dentro de la ciudad tratando de sentir su presencia sin resultado alguno y era de esperarse por lo que no me extraño, al poco tiempo después de haber llegado aquel mundo y de perderme varias veces encontré el lugar donde viviría por un tiempo el cual no era muy grande ni muy pequeño pero que contenía lo básico para vivir después de todo; como el baño, una pequeña cocina, una sala y un cuarto, posteriormente me comunique con el "jefe" para darle el informarle sobre mi llegada la cual no fue ningún problema hasta _el momento claro_, busque un espejo y no para observarme si no para contactarlo y sobre el marque 42-42-564 de inmediato comenzó la llamada _realmente extraño cierto?_

-hola holitas como va todo por allá Soul-kun? Es un mundo extraño? –comenzó a decirme el dios de la muerte a través del espejo.

-se puede decir que si señor Shinigami

-la encontraste?

-aun no, sin embargo mañana…

-entiendo, pero recuerda lo que te dije antes

-lo sé perfectamente

_Pero aun así yo… _

_-_tuviste problemas para llegar?

-No tantos –dije algo pensativo

-ok Soul- kun buena suerte y no olvides porque que estas aquí, adiosito –dijo despidiéndose de una manera algo infantil

Después de la conversación con el dios de la muerte recordé demasiadas cosas que había intentado olvidar, me recosté en el sillón tratando de no pensar en ellas y sin darme cuenta comencé a quedarme dormido pero no, sin antes pensar que mañana la vería después de tantos años.

Death City 6:50 am

-tsk dije varias veces al no encontrar la escuela en la cual me habían inscrito, todo esto era fastidioso, comencé a dar vueltas por las calles desconocidas buscando el dichoso lugar sin resultado alguno hasta que vi a un humano con sentido del humor extraño el cual por un momento me hiso sentí una extraña sensación la cual no pude describir bien, sin embargo no tuve tiempo para averiguar aquello ya que solo quería encontrar el lugar rápidamente así que le pregunte por el lugar, por un momento se quedó observándome detenidamente para después comenzar a decirme por donde tenía que irme, cuando termino salí a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo.

_Esto no es para nada cool_

Seguí las instrucciones tal y como me las había dicho pero para mi desgracia aquel lugar al que tenía que ir estaba cerrado _al parecer había llegado tarde_

Piensa, piensa –dije ante la situación en la que estaba, veamos puedo derribarla sin ningún esfuerzo…no en qué rayos estoy pensando? _Nada de poderes_, genial eres un gran genio Evans –dije sarcástico, aunque cabe la posibilidad de saltar o por lo menos cruzar al otro lado sin problemas

-bien aquí vamos –dije observando la reja que me impedía estar al otro lado

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Death city 7:10 am

Todos los días era la misma rutina levantarme, darme una ducha, vestirme, desayunar e ir a la escuela; tal vez no sea muy emocionante ni nada por el estilo sin embargo es la vida que llevo y realmente me gusta debido a que es pasiva sin muchas emociones y todo lo demás, pero en fin mi nombre es Maka Diehl vivo en una pequeña ciudad pacífica llamada Death city que ahora que lo pienso detenidamente por que tendrá ese nombre? No es que no me guste o algo así si no que es algo irónico que una ciudad donde no pasa nada se llame así pero eso es algo que después tendré que investigar.

Como iba diciendo tengo 14 años casi 15 y vivo en un pequeño apartamento dentro de la ciudad, diría que vivo con mis padres sin embargo no es así debido a que siempre están viajando y la mayor parte del tiempo me encuentro sola, pero la verdad no es tan malo si lo pienso detenidamente; pues tengo amigos, salgo a divertirme no siempre claro ya que me gusta más estar en casa, pero es una buena vida la que tengo y no la cambiaría por nada.

_Al menos eso pensaba_

-bien clase, empecemos –comenzó a decir el profesor mientras escribía lo que veríamos en clase, al parecer serian 2 horas consecutivas de lectura mitológica y la hora restante para discutir sobre las mismas. Todos mis compañeros de clase prestaban atención, algunos les pareció fascinante la decisión del profesor, otros ponían cara de fastidio y yo sinceramente no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero importaba ya que al final tendría que hacerlo.

-comencemos en la página 166 del libro

_Genial que divertido_

El profesor señalo a uno de mis compañeros para que empezara a leer en voz alta, seguí la lectura por un rato hasta que mi atención se desvió completamente hacia la ventana viendo a lo lejos un chico tratando de saltar la reja de la escuela –está loco? Pensé, -tal vez se le hizo tarde como a muchos, suspire mientras cerraba los ojos, realmente hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada y era muy raro en mí,

-continué señorita Diehl

-…

-dije que continuara con la lectura acaso esta sorda?

-eh yo…-no supe que decir pues me tomo por sorpresa

-bien parece que mi clase no le interesa cierto? –comenzó a decir el profesor mientras agachaba la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo, sin embargo no le preste atención nuevamente _que rayos me está pasando? _porque en ese instante creí ver a aquel chico observándome?

Por unos momentos deje de escuchar el sermón que me estaba dando el profesor era como si solo estuviera aquel chico y yo lo que verdaderamente fue extraño

-debería de poner más atención además sabe lo importante que es sin mencionar que…. está escuchando lo que dije? Comenzó a decir el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ah… si, yo…

El profesor suspiro profundo sabía que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho y en cuanto iba a hablar nuevamente hizo un ademan como si se estuviera controlando así mismo

-lo dejaré pasar por está ves entendido?

-si

-bien continuemos con la lectura, señorita Diehl página 172

Comencé con la lectura pero fui interrumpida por el director de la escuela

-perdone que interrumpa su clase profesor pero puede salir un momento –dijo el director.

En cuanto el profesor salió voltee rápidamente hacia la ventana para ver al chico pero no había nadie

_Debo estar imaginando cosas_

Después de unos minutos el profesor entró nuevamente al salón con unos papeles en mano que al parecer el director le había entregado

-ok chicos se que esto perecerá algo extraño y más aun a mitad del año pero quiero informarles que tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases

Todos comenzaron a comentar sobre el asunto y en lo que ami respecta si era extraño e incluso raro que aceptaran alumnos a mitad del periodo pero sinceramente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo _e insisto que rayos me está sucediendo el día de hoy?_

-bien puedes pasar –dijo el profesor haciendo una seña

-preséntate con tus compañeros

-mmm mi nombre es Soul- comenzó a decir el chico nuevo al cual yo no le preste atención ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, Solo podía escuchar como las chicas susurraban cosas como ¡es tan lindo!, ¿tendrá novia? ¿De dónde vendrá? ¿Su cabello es natural? Pero que ojos tiene

Y más cosas que no logre escuchar, voltee a verlo para verificar si realmente eran ciertos los comentarios que había escuchado y me sorprendió ver que era aquel chico que minutos atrás intentaba entrar a la escuela

-alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a su compañero? –preguntó el profesor, inmediatamente algunas chicas alzaron la mano y creo que sabía lo que preguntarían

-el color de tu cabello es natural al igual que tus ojos?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Tienes novia?, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿Tu color favorito?, ¿tienes hermanos? ¿es lindo igual que tú?...

Miles de preguntas fueron hechas al chico nuevo por lo cual el profesor trato de calmar a mis compañeras realmente esto no era una presentación si no un interrogatorio sin embargo si me llamaba la atención el color de sus ojos ya que eran de un color rojo escarlata profundo una mirada que me hizo sentir extraña y a la cual no podía dejar de mirar

-tranquilas son demasiadas preguntas –comenzó a decir el profesor

-veamos dijo Soul –si son naturales, 16, de muy lejos, no, cerca de aquí creo, rojo, si y no sabría que decirles

Después de contestar a la mayoría de las preguntas las chicas se emocionaron y dejaron por la paz el interrogatorio

-muy bien Soul puedes sentarte en aquel lugar –señalo el profesor

-ok –dijo avanzando hacia su lugar el cual era 2 sillas atrás de la mía sin embargo cuanto más se acercaba podía sentir su mirada fija en la mía como si estuviera examinándome y a pesar de que fueron unos segundos en los que cruzamos miradas pude sentir algo que jamás había sentido y que no supe describir, pero por un momento sentí que lo conocía y el a mi

-Bien clase continuemos

Suspire nuevamente todo indicaba que la próxima hora sería aburrida, trate de concentrarme en el tema o mejor dicho en la lectura en sí, pero me resultaba difícil y más aun cuando en mi mente aparecía una y otra vez la escena de hace unos minutos cuando cruce mirada con el chico nuevo pero porque me sentí así?, no lo sabía por mas que le diera vuelta al asunto, así que deje de pensar en aquello, comencé a recordar cosas sin importancia hasta que mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana de la escuela la cual daba por terminada la clase del día aun que faltaban 2 materias mas

_Solo espero sobrevivir a ellas_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>

Maka esa falta de interés y agresividad se llama frustración y creo que a muchos nos ha pasado cuanto estamos hartos de algo o hemos tenido una semana pesada en todo el sentido de la palabra

Trate de hacer el capitulo un poco más largo, pero prometo que serán mas largos los siguientes

Mmm… y k les pareció?, dudas?, comentarios?, todo es bienvenido XD

Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)


	3. Chapter II Conociéndote

**Hola, holitas a todos!**

**Cómo están? XD**

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios en especial a Bell-Star, tendré en cuenta tu observación Jejeje y contestando a tus preguntas:

¿Qué pasado tiene?, todavía será un misterio aunque en los siguientes capítulos pondré pistas, espero que las puedan reconocer jajaja

¿Qué quiere olvidar? Jejeje otro misterio, más bien no quiere que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, otra vez

¿se tiene que encontrar con maka? Claro, aunque no será como todos esperamos XD

¿Por qué se llama Diehl? Mmm otro misterio pero puede cambiar, que mala soy! XD

¿La vida de maka va a cambiar?, demasiado, tanto que nuestra Maka llegara a un punto de estar atrapada entre la espada y la pared

Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas, si no; las preguntas son bienvenidas, aunque lo hago para darle más emoción a la historia y para que no se pierda el interés y me alegra que te guste mi historia.

También quiero agradecer a Wuakayaka por sus consejos los cuales los tomare muy enserio ¡deberás!, ya que no sabía realmente si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero gracias a tus observaciones podré mejorar. Aprovecho para decirte que me encantó tu historia de anónimo es un poco triste el final pero aun así me encantó, si no había comentado antes era por falta de internet jejeje sin mencionar el tiempo, pero ahora será diferente (yupi! Internet en casa) así que nuevamente gracias.

LO DE SIEMPRE

….

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo sempai

Sin más por el momento

Comencemos!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

"Conociéndote"

_La ayuda llega inesperadamente o son ¿los insultos?_

* * *

><p>-Maka POV-<p>

Instituto 12:10 pm

Pasaron algunos días desde la llegada del chico nuevo, varias de mis compañeras hacían comentarios sobre él y no era de esperarse; pues era como decirlo, la "novedad del momento".

-Oye Maka verdad que Soul es lindo y sobre todo guapo –comenzó a decirme Eri, una de mis compañeras de clase.

-¿Tú lo crees?, a mi no me lo parece –dije, pensándolo detenidamente.

-¡¿Acaso estás ciega?

-¿Ciega?… ¡oye!, es mi opinión -aclaré.

-Sí, si lo que tú digas pero, lo que más me gusta de él es su cabello, color raro pero aun así se ve…

-Entiendo –dije, antes de que terminara la frase, no por ser descortés. Sino que si continuaba, toda la conversación sería sobre Soul.

_Como si fuera el único chico de la escuela_

-Maka se que no te interesa pero ya enserio, no crees que ¿es extraño que la escuela reciba alumnos a mitad de periodo?

-Bueno si, pero eso será cosa de la escuela. Supongo

-En eso tienes razón, pero en fin y ¿sabes qué más?

-mmm no lo sé, ¿qué más?

-Pues es…

_En lo que a mí respectaba tenían razón en una cosa: ¿por qué a mitad del año?, si bien se sabe, el instituto es conocido por su autoridad estricta en cuanto al reglamento. Además, una de las reglas en la cual no se incluyen excepciones, es precisamente recibir alumnos fuera de tiempo. Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón?_

-Muy atractivo, sin mencionar lo sexy que se ve

_Tendrá ¿contactos en la escuela?, eso explicaría su traslado. Aunque… _

-Y no solo eso, también…

_Si no fuera así, ¿Qué otra opción sería? _

-Maka, ¿estás escuchando?

_Y si…_

-¡Tierra llamando a Maka!

- ¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?, te ves distraída

-Perdón, pero… ¿podemos continuar con esto después? –dije, levantándome de mi lugar.

-De acuerdo, pero terminaremos esta plática la próxima clase

-Sí, está bien –respondí no muy convencida del todo.

Después de evitar a mis compañeras, salí a tomar un poco de aire. Caminé un rato por los pasillos de la escuela antes de comenzar con la última clase, pensando en las posibilidades del traslado de Soul y no era que fuera importante sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y por alguna razón resultaba ser todo un misterioso, almenos parceia serlo_._ Seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta que vi a Soul hablando con un profesor a lo lejos, el cual no pude reconocer, por lo que decidí cambiar el rumbo para no pasar por ahí, aunque tuviera que dar más vuelta.

Cuando llegué al patio de la escuela me di cuenta que el día era tranquilo y soleado, comencé a estirarme un poco y a pensar en todo y en nada a la vez.

* * *

><p>-Soul POV-<p>

Aquella llamada que recibí antes de comenzar con la siguiente clase no sería para nada bueno, o al menos eso pensé por un instante. Salí del salón un momento para encontrarme con la persona que me había llamado, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-Tenemos información importante

-A ¿qué te refieres con eso? –dije, sin entender la razón.

-Hemos investigado ciertos sucesos –comenzó a decir dudoso. – ¿Sabes la razón por la que estás aquí, cierto?

-Sí, pero ¿que tiene que ver con las investigaciones? A mí nadie me informo nada sobre eso, además ese no es el punto. -Se puede saber ¿porque estás tú aquí?. No se supone que es solo una misión de reconocimiento o ¿algo por el estilo?

-Al principio si –dijo, dudando

-¿Qué quieres decir que en un principio si?

-Entiendo que estés molesto pero…

-Dime, ¡¿qué rayos está pasando? –dije, un poco alterado. -_esto no me gusta para nada._

-Esta mañana recibí ordenes, después de que Shinigami sama leyó el reporte sobre la investigación y…

-¡¿De qué investigación estás hablando? –contesté perdiendo la calma por completo.

-Soul…

-Nada de Soul, ¿qué sucede?

- Soul… tenemos problemas

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Noté como Maka se acercaba a nosotros, trate de fingir que hablaba con un profesor para salir desapercibido. Sin embargo, cambió de rumbo por alguna razón

-No ha cambiado nada, ¿cierto? – aunque eso es normal ya que…

-Dime ¿qué está sucediendo? –interrumpí, no quería que hablara cosas del pasado pero… Sabía que no serian buenas noticias.

-Veras…

* * *

><p>-Maka POV-<p>

Después de estirarme, respirar profundamente y de pensar un poco, retome nuevamente el camino hacia el salón de clases. Una vez que entré, vi a Soul observar por la ventana algo molesto y pensativo, quise hablarle por primera vez pero no pude ya que algo me detuvo.

-Hola Maka –dijo Crona con esa característica típica suya de hablar con miedo, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-¡Crona! –exclame alegre, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. Ya que desde hace varios días que no asistía a la escuela por un resfriado que contrajo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿ya mejor?, sabes… -Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, además tenemos un compañero nuevo y…

-¡Yo no sé cómo lidiar con tanta información! –Comenzó a decir mi amiga, agobiada por las cosas que le decía.

-Entiendo, pero tranquila no pasa nada –dije, para calmarla. Ya que a veces se me olvidaba lo temerosa que podía ser Crona.

Le explique tranquilamente todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia además de las tareas, lo mal que la había pasado sin ella todo con lujo de detalles, hasta la impresión que sentí cuando conocí a Soul. Además iba a decirle lo que pensaba de él hasta que…

-Ok chicos hoy cambiaremos la forma de dar la clase, a sí que por parejas tendrán que leer un artículo que les entregaré en este momento. Posteriormente, harán una breve opinión así como también contestarán los ejercicios que vienen al final de las lecturas.

Todos comenzaron a buscar pareja y yo claramente lo haría con Crona. Pero en el momento en que me iba a parar, el profesor nos hizo una seña con las manos tratando de tranquilizarnos un poco.

-Aún no he terminado de dar indicaciones, además ¿quién les dijo que podían elegir pareja? –Dijo mientras poníamos cara de sufridos, por las palabras que acababa de decir –Bien, veamos Shiemi con Dan, Izumo con Misore –comenzó a formar las parejas al azar. –Crona con Yukio.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos compañeros, a sique pedí mentalmente que me tocara con alguien que por lo menos le hablara.

-Maka, con… Veamos, con Soul, y los que sobran pues no tengo que decirlo ¿cierto?, bien comiencen ahora

No podía creerlo de todas las personas con las que me pudo haber tocado resultó ser ¿él?, pero no tenia opción o ¿sí?

Soul se acercó ami y por primera vez me saludó a lo que yo respondí también

-Hola

-Hola

-Te importa si me siento ¿aquí? -dijo algo molesto

_¿Acaso será porque le toque como pareja?_

-No veo otro lugar o ¿sí? –dije algo desafiante, ya que el tono en el que me lo dijo no me agradó mucho.

-Maka ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza en afirmación.

-Terminemos rápidamente con esto –dijo, mientras tomaba los artículos

Mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí, comenzó a analizar los artículos que nos había entregado el profesor. Durante ese tiempo, no pude evitar observarlo detenidamente. Era claro que todos los comentarios que hacían mis compañeras acerca de Soul, eran ciertos sin embargo, para mi era todo un misterio y más por la sensación que me hizo sentir laprimera vez que cruzamos las miradas. Sin darme cuenta, deje hacer lo que estaba haciendo para comenzar a observarlo cada vez más, miraba cada rasgo, cada detalle, todo en él; hasta que quedé hipnotizada con sus ojos. Unos ojos profundos que demostraban una mezcla de confianza y tristeza a la vez pero sobre todo que denotaba…

-¿A caso tengo algo en la cara? -dijo repentinamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No yo…

-¿Yo?...

-Tú, no

-No, ¿qué?

-Quiero decir…

_Maka eres un tonta_

-Da igual –dijo entregándome los artículos de mala gana. –Terminé así que empecemos con el reporte

Asentí con la cabeza, era mi imaginación o ¿Soul es molesto?, _tal vez el profesor lellamóla atención _–pensé recordando lo sucedido momentos atras, sin embargo y ¿si no fuera eso la causa?, que tal si él es así, o si tuvo un mal día o ¿quizás?… _Pero ¡¿qué rayos estoy pensando?_ . Además, ni lo conozco como para afirmar eso pero…

-Oye, te estoy hablando ¿a caso eres sorda?

-Ahhh yo lo siento –dije, no sabia que más decir.

-¡Vaya que eres tonta!

-Oye, ¡¿quién te crees para decirme así? –dije molesta por su comentario

-Llevo un buen rato hablándote y no me contestas, ¿que querías que pensara eh? –dijo desafiándome

-Pero no era para que dijeras ¡eso! –dije defendiéndome no iba a permitir que me hablara así.

-Entonces, querías que te dijera pecho plano o quizás…

-¡Esto es el colmo! –dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya ahí muere si, además tienes la culpa por ser distraída

Ok en eso tenía razón

Suspire calmándome para no estallar, así que comencé a realizar la opinión acerca del artículo mientras Soul resolvía las actividades y otra vez surgió otro largo silencio. Cuando terminó el tiempo que nos habían dado el profesor para resolver las actividades, comenzamos a leerlas en voz alta para checar que estuvieran bien resueltas puesto que vendrían en el próximo examen, que seguramente sería la siguiente semana.

Después de verificar respuestas, el profesor nos dejo tarea para la siguiente clase.

-Bien la tarea será referente al tema que veremos así que para la siguiente clase traerán información referente a mitos, ángeles y demonios. Todo lo que encuentren debido a que seguimos todavía con la mitología y tiene mucho que ver

-Tsk –escuche decir a Soul

_A lo mejor no le gusta el tema_

-Pero, ¿qué buscamos exactamente? –preguntó uno de mis compañeros, algo dudoso.

-Primero que son los mitos. Todo lo que puedan encontrar acerca de ellos, después buscaran alguno relacionado con el tema, el que más le llame la atención, lo leerán claro está y posteriormente buscaran por separado, a los personajes que consideren más importantes o que destaquen más de la lectura.

-¡¿Todo eso quiere? –exclamo una de mis compañeras

-¡¿No cree que es demasiado? –dijo otro compañero

-Vamos chicos es poco, no pongan esas caras -comentó el profesor.

-No puede dejar lo de los mitos ¿para otra ocasión? –dije, realmente es demasiado para una sola materia.

_-_¡Suficiente tenemos con las demás! -comenzó a decir Crona

-Además, ¡tenemos exámenes! –protesté

Todos comenzamos a mencionar pretextos para que el profesor olvidara lo de los mitos o al menos lo dejara para después

-Si! –dijeron todos al unísono

El profesor cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos pensando en aquella opción, todos nos quedamos callados esperando su respuesta.

-Ok, pero está será la única ocasión que hacemos esto ¿entendido?

-Si!

-Pero la quiero para la semana que viene –dijo el profesor mientras hacía señas de que volviéramos a nuestros respectivos lugares

Soul se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente a su lugar sin decir nada.

Al final, realizamos un comentario en general de cómo nos había parecido la dinámica del día; para algunos fue buena mientras que para otros no, inclusive a Crona le agradó la idea. Era extraño viniendo de ella, pero me alegraba ya que poco a poco Crona perdería ese miedo que tenia hacia las personas.

Repentinamente sonó la campana, dando por terminado las clases del día, así que comencé a guardar todas mis cosas a prisa, para después dirigírme hacia donde se encontraba Crona ya que regresaríamos a casa juntas como siempre. Salimos del salón despidiéndonos de todos nuestros compañeros incluyendo al profesor y mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Crona me pidió mi libreta para ponerse al corriente en los días que había faltado, una vez que bajamos a la planta baja, me detuve para sacarla de la mochila y entregársela pero… no estaba.

-Pasa algo Maka?

-No encuentro la libreta –dije algo preocupada

-¡Yo no sé cómo lidiar con cosas perdidas!

-Crona –dije con una gotita en mi cabeza al estilo anime, Crona a veces decía cosas sin pensar

-¿No la habrás dejado en el salón?

-Tal vez, pero no te preocupes iré al salón haber si está o si alguno de nuestros compañeros la vio ¿si?

- Etto… ¿te acompaño?

-No es necesario, voy rápido; espérame no me tardo –dije mientras comenzaba a subir nuevamente las escaleras

_¿Cómo pude olvidarme de la libreta? _

_Recuerdo bien que la guarde después de que el profesor nos dejara tarea _

Subí a toda prisa las escaleras para llegar rápidamente, vi a varios de mis compañeros en el pasillo.

-Maka creí que ya te habías ido con Crona –dijo Aki, algo desconcertada.

-Pues… si y no –dije con un poco de dificultad ya que me faltaba un poco el aire por subir las escaleras

-¿Te pasó algo?

-No, es solo que olvidé mi libreta, ¿la vieron de casualidad? –dije un poco más calmada

-Mmm… no, la verdad no, pero deberías ir al salón

-Ok –dije reanudando mi camino.

Cuando llegué, ya no había nadie ni siquiera el profesor que a veces se quedaba en el aula a terminar de revisar algunos trabajos y tareas.

_Genial_

Busqué en todas partes pero no la encontré. Si no la encontraba me iba a dar algo ya que ahí tenía las tareas para el día de mañana y lo que era a un peor, las guías de estudio para los exámenes

_Esto no me está pasando_

Trate de calmarme para no gritar de coraje y soltar una que otra maldición, por lo que regrese nuevamente con Crona.

-¿La encontraste?

-No

-¿Buscaste bien?

-Sí, incluso pregunte si la habían visto pero nada –dije suspirando

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada, esperaremos hasta mañana. Tal vez alguien la tomó, espero que así sea, Dios… ¿porqué fui tan descuidada?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –dije mientras empezaba a deprimirme

-¡Yo no sé lidiar con gente deprimida!

-Lo siento Crona pero…

No pude terminar la frase ya que algo atrajo mi atención

-Oye

-Eh? –dije volteando a ver quién me llamaba y si es que me llamaban

-Sí, te estoy hablando a ti

-¿Eh? –dije observando a mi alrededor para ver quién me hablaba

-¡vaya que eres tonta!

-Soul –dije al ver que se acercaba a nosotras.

-¿Quién más iba a ser? –dijo, molesto

_Lo que me faltaba, más insultos_

-¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras así!

-Y te dije que no fueras distraída además…

-Me voy, no quiero oír mas tonterías, sufiiente tengo con lo qude me pasa –dije, molesta

-Sí, sí, vete si quieres pero antes toma, yo me voy –dijo, dándome en las manos un bonche de hojas.

Quise reclamarle por lo de las hojas, sin embargo, cuando iba a regresarlas, senti algo raro en ellas. Las revise y eran las hojas de los artículos de la actividad de hace rato pero no solo era eso, también era mi ¿libreta? , mi ¡libreta! –exclamé felizmente.

-¿Maka?- dijo Crona acercándose a mí

-Crona, mira – dije, mostrándole la libreta

-Me legra que la hayas recuperado

-A mi también, y todo gracias a Soul –dije, volteando para agradecerle, pero él ya no estaba.

Después de de haber recuperado la libreta, Crona y yo regresamos a casa y durante el camino no pude dejar de pensar en una sola cosa:

_Gracias Soul pero..._

_¿Qué será esa sensación que me haces sentir?_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Maka, recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato, te cuidado. No siempre la verdad es buena o es laqueesperamos. No seas tan distraida se que Soul es misterioso jajaja (y lo seguirá siendo almenos por un par de capítulos más).

Crona, no está en todas las materias con Maka, solo algunas, por eso aparece hasta la última clase

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo más! (¡yupi!)<p>

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo. ¿Los dejé con más dudas?

Es pero que le haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, dudas y todo lo demás jajaja

Ya saben todo es bienvenido

Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)


	4. Chapter III Sucesos

**Hi mina!**

**Gomene por no publicar, ya es bastante tiempo, lo sé; pero no había podido hacerlo debido a que me encuentro a final de semestre no he tenido tiempo y ya estoy cansada no he dormido en estos días por trabajos y exámenes finales nooooo!¿Porqué los profesores tienden a dejar todo para el final?, pero en fin siempre es lo mismo cuando está a punto de acabarse un semestre. **

**Bueno dejando de lado los problemas escolares y por supuesto mi sufrimiento XD jajajaja, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Pero antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios la verdad me ayudan mucho para continuar con esta historia, espero tener más comentarios y más lectores en los próximos capítulos.**

**Lo de siempre…**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo sempai

Sin más por el momento

Comencemos!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III<p>

"SUCESOS"

_Todo pasa por una razón…_

* * *

><p>Death City 4:30 pm<p>

Soul POV

Acababa de aniquilar un demonio más, cuando sentí la presencia de otro, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba. Últimamente habían aparecido demasiados y no era de esperarse después de haber tenido dicha conversación con Justin Law uno de los guardianes Death Scythes del jigoku sin embargo, me preocupaba que el objetivo de aquellos demonios fuera… Maka

_Flash back_

_-Soul, tenemos problemas_

_-Dime ¿qué está sucediendo? –interrumpí, no quería que hablara cosas del pasado pero… Sabía que no serian buenas noticias._

_-Veras, últimamente hemos recibido informes acerca de demonios vistos en este mundo y por alguna razón que desconocemos dichos avistamientos han sido en esta ciudad. En un principio no se le tomo importancia ya que..._

_-No aparecen a menos que sean invocados, cruzado algún portal, que hayan poseído un humano –dije, aclarando todas las posibilidades._

_-Exacto, pero eso no es todo, tenemos las sospecha que buscan algo o a alguien por la zona en la que han sido vistos_

_En ese momento Justin me entrego los reportes llegados a Shinigami-sama, comencé a revisarlos rápidamente y me sorprendió ver el lugar que rondaban_

_-¡No puede ser! –exclame, realmente esto no me gustaba para nada_

_-Sé lo que piensas, por eso Shinigami-sama me envió para advertirte, y a decirte que estarás más tiempo en este lugar de lo acordado. Al menos en lo que recabamos más información y sepamos qué está sucediendo, sé que será difícil para ti pero…_

_-Lo entiendo, seré más cauteloso de ahora en adelante_

_Fin del flash back_

Llegué al lugar donde sentí la presencia de aquel demonio, era un lugar que no había visto antes y no era de esperarse ya que aun no conocía bien la ciudad de Death City pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que era un lugar tranquilo con una vista hermosa que de alguna manera me hizo recordar ciertas cosas que había vivido en una época de mi vida. Trate de averiguar dónde se encontraba pero no logre verlo ni encontrarlo, -seguramente desapareció –pensé o sintió mi presencia y escapó. Me quede varios minutos esperando en ese lugar ocultando mi presencia por si regresaba pero jamás apareció.

Suspire por un momento y me deje caer al pasto de aquel lugar tratando de olvidar recuerdos innecesarios pero me resultó difícil, me levante y comencé a retomar el camino de regreso a casa, pues estaba claro que aquel demonio no aparecería y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Cuando estuve a punto de irme, sentí nuevamente la presencia algo lejos del lugar del que me encontraba, pero después de unos minutos volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Genial! –dije, frustrado revolviéndome el cabello con la mano.

Nuevamente sentí aquella presencia pero en otra dirección.

-Pero ¡¿qué rayos le pasa a ese akuma? –dije, perdiendo la calma y dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba.

-¡Esta vez no te escaparas! –pensé mientras me apresuraba a aquel lugar.

Mientras me acercaba más, pude darme cuenta de algo que me hizo preocuparme. El lugar en el que se encontraba aquel demonio era donde se encontraba maka.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Tareas y más tareas, era lo único que tenía que hacer en este fin de semana sin embargo, estaba cansada de hacerlas. Jamás imagine que llegarían a juntarse demasiadas y todas para la próxima semana pero en fin, aquí me encontraba realizándolas.

Suspire profundo, pues sabía que esto iba para largo y a un me faltaba como la mitad, trate de concentrarme en la siguiente tarea pero me resultaba inútil, realmente me encontraba ya cansada. Decidí llamarle a Crona para preguntarle cómo iba con la tarea, seguramente estaría igual que yo o al menos eso pensaba, sería una llamada corta claro estaba, ya que cuando hablaba con ella y más en los fines de semana, eran horas las que nos tardábamos hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué esperando a que Crona levantara la bocina pero nadie contestó -tal vez salió, dije resignándome. Esta sería una larga tarde y el más largo fin de semana que pude haber imaginado.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y pude terminar la tarea de historia así que comenzaría con la siguiente. "Mitología" –genial, suspire otro par de horas sufriendo pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Comencé a buscar lo que el profesor nos había pedido para la siguiente clase, tratando de buscar un mito que no fuera demasiado largo y que tampoco tuviera demasiados personajes ya que tendría que buscarlos individualmente.

-me pregunto si Crona encontró algo –dije, estirándome un poco en mi lugar –creo que tomare un descanso –pensé para después levantarme y distraerme un poco, camine por el cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana observando que el día estaba totalmente soleado, mire el cielo, y como era costumbre me quede observando por un buen rato el hermoso azul cielo que por alguna razón siempre me hacía sentir bien y un poco nostálgica sin embargo, era extraño ya que no recordaba la razón de por qué sentía aquella sensación. Siempre me pregunte el porqué de esa costumbre, incluso Crona me preguntó en varias ocasiones, a lo cual no supe responder y que hasta el momento no he podido encontrar respuesta alguna.

Por un momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación que tuve repentinamente, era como si me estuvieran observando o ¿asechando?

–Debo estar alucinando –dije para mí misma, debe ser por tanta presión de la escuela sin mencionar las tareas.

Decidí salir del apartamento para despejarme un poco, ya que no pude contactarme con Crona, camine por las calles de la ciudad observando a mí alrededor como había cambiado la ciudad en los últimos años.

Me detuve en una pequeña librería a la cual siempre visitaba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre o cuando quería distraerme un poco. Entré como siempre a ver qué ediciones nuevas tenían y si llegara a interesarme uno, lo compraría como era mi costumbre.

Revise con cuidado cada libro nuevo. Algunos ya los había leído, ya que mis padres me enviaban uno cuando visitaban algún país o ciudad nueva e incluso cuando sacaba la mejor calificación.

La mayoría de los libros me resultaron interesantes, tanto que quería comprarlos pero recordé que no tenía demasiado dinero como para gastar en libros, así que solo compraría uno.

-Veamos, ¿cuál será?, todos son muy buenos –me dije a mi misma por un momento, pero después de analizar bien las cosas, opte por tomar uno que tenía por título "El mundo de Sofía", algo relacionado con la historia de la filosofía sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tomar el libro, de la nada se escucho un estrepitoso ruido el cual me asustó por un momento ya que en la sección en la que me encontraba pareciera que se encontraba solitario, pero era normal después de todo.

No a demasiada gente le gusta leer.

Voltee a mi alrededor para averiguar de dónde había provenido aquel ruido, pero no pude encontrar nada. Así que volví a lo mío. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, había estado como 2 horas dentro de la librería.

Tomé rápidamente el libro y me dirigí a la caja, pero antes de que diera otro paso, volví a tener la sensación de que alguien me observaba por segunda vez, mire de nuevo a mi alrededor, pero no vi absolutamente nada, retome el camino, pero antes de llegar a la caja, se calló un libro de un estante. Lo recogí y me sorprendió un poco el título.

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Después de unos minutos me encontraba frente a apartamento de Maka, sabía que esto no sería fácil y menos que se diera cuenta, solo esperaba a que mis deducciones fueran erróneas y estuviera equivocado.

Pero no fue así.

El demonio apareció e inmediatamente trato de entrar.

-¡No lo harás! –dije al tiempo que me lanzaba literalmente hacía él con una gran velocidad. Tenía que ser rápido y silencioso para evitar levantar sospecha alguna.

Sin embargo, el demonio se percató de mi presencia, y al observarme que iba tras de él, me dirigió una sonrisa de cinismo como si estuviera esperando a que fuera descubierto.

Todo pasó tan rápido que al tratar de atacar a aquel demonio desapareció repentinamente frente ante mis ojos.

-¿Teletransportación?, eh –dije, buscando su presencia nuevamente.

Esto no tenía sentido, ¡¿qué es lo que quería ese demonio?.

Decidí vigilar el apartamento de Maka por un tiempo más pensando en que podría volver de nuevo, pasó cierto tempo y no habían señales o indicios de que aun permaneciera en aquel lugar.

En el momento en qué desistí de seguir vigilando, observé cómo Maka se asomaba por la ventana mirando en primer lugar a la nada y después al cielo, aquella mirada que sostuvo me hizo recordar ciertos momentos.

La observé por un tiempo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal y no porque rompiera las reglas o algo por estilo, más bien porque me afectaba demasiado. Hice un gesto de fastidio al reprocharme lo que pensaba, necesitaba irme definitivamente de aquel lugar, sin embargo, algo me dejo intranquilo al notar como Maka expresaba una mirada de confusión, duda y sobre todo de inquietud , por lo que tuve la necesidad de quedarme por más tiempo.

Unos mitos después Maka salió de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia las calles de la cuidad, comencé a seguirla detenidamente ya que por alguna razón presentía que algo malo pasaría.

Y no estaba equivocado.

Se detuvo por un momento en un pequeño lugar que al parecer era una librería y digo al parecer ya que no parecía una debido al nombre y tamaño de esta. Entré poco después y esperé a que se metiera por unos de los pasillos para posteriormente vigilarla. Me sorprendió saber que aún continuaba con esa obsesión suya por los libros y de leer cualquier cosa que tuviera letras.

Tomó varios libros y escuche decir que no sabía cuál elegir, lo que me provoco un poco risa pues no había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que volví a sentir aquella presencia, esa presencia que reconocería en cualquier parte, inmediatamente me coloqué en posición de defensiva.

Definitivamente esto no sería bueno

Seguí de cerca a Maka esperando a que fuese atacada o a que ese demonio intentara hacerle algo, pero no fue así –realmente esto es extraño –pensé ya que después de cierto tiempo, aquel demonio solo vigilaba al igual que yo cada movimiento que realizaba. Por un momento pensé en eliminarlo cuando estuviera distraído sin embargo, al estar en un lugar donde el espacio es reducido, no me percate de la pila de libros que se encontraba a mis espaldas por lo que al retroceder un poco, tire uno de los libros provocando la atención de Maka.

Rápidamente utilicé mis poderes para regresar el libro en su lugar, pues sabía que Maka trataría de averiguar de dónde provenía aquel estrepitoso ruido. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando efectivamente comenzó a buscar la causa del sonido, yo por otro lado fui hábil para ocultarme ella y evitar que me descubriera.

Cuando no encontró la causa del ruido continuó con lo que hacía, dándome un respiro de alivio ya que no se percató de nada por el momento.

Noté como aquel demonio continuaba observándola, lo que me provoco un poco de celos en el momento, pero al recordar en la situación en la que estaba, era claro que tenía que alejar esos pensamientos. Continué vigilándola, al igual que a ese demonio en caso de que sucediera algo más. Maka por otra parte se sorprendió por un momento al darse cuenta de lo tarde que ya era por lo que tomó un libro y se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

En cuanto al demonio, no volvía sentir su presencia, simple y sencillamente había desaparecido por completo. Seguí a Maka hasta que llegó a su casa, para después regresar a la mía.

Una vez estando en mi casa, me dirigí a mi cuarto dejándome caer en la cama mirando al techo pensando en lo sucedido.

-Tsk –pronuncié al recordar lo de hace unas horas. -¿qué rayos sucede? –maldije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia la ventana recordando lo último de la conversación con Justin.

_Flash back_

_-Una cosa más Soul acerca de esto_

_-Dime –dije, realmente esto no era para nada cool_

_-No sabemos realmente si estos sucesos están relacionados con ella, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que estés preparado para lo que viene._

_-¿Lo que viene? –pregunté desconcertado_

_-Sí, lo que viene, ya que así como va todo este asunto y visto desde mi perspectiva, es posible que la historia se vuelva a repetir. Así que ten cuidado_

_No supe que decir quede conmocionado por aquella respuesta, no podía creer que lo sucedido hace 6 años pudiese repetirse otra vez._

_-…_

_-No estoy diciendo que suceder, solo es mi punto de vista Soul –comenzó a decir, tratando de sacarme de mi estupefacción._

_Fin del flash back_

Observe el cielo, como hace unos momentos Maka lo hacía, pensando en miles de cosas a la vez, tratando de encontrar una lógica a todo. Volví a recostarme en la cama y deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí, ya mañana pensaría bien las cosas y buscaría una respuesta para lo que pasaba. Finalmente y después un par de horas pensando el sueño llegó a mí.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Después de haber comprado el libro y de llegar a casa, decidí hablarle a Crona, nuevamente teniendo la esperanza de que estuviera en casa. Así que marqué.

-hola, ¿Crona?

-Maka, ¡hola!, ¿qué sucede? –dijo desde al otro lado de la línea.

-No mucho, te hablé hace unas horas y no estabas –dije, tranquilamente.

-Tuve que salir .dijo- despreocupadamente.

-Entiendo, solo quería saber cómo ibas con la tarea

-¡Yo no sé cómo lidiar con tanta tarea! –comenzó a decir mi amiga

-No quise decir eso, jejeje (gotita en la frente estilo ánime), pero ¿cómo vas?, ¿ya terminaste? –pregunté.

-No, ¡es demasiado!

-Entiendo, yo tampoco he terminado, pero bueno aun tenemos un poco de tiempo ¿cierto? –dije, para animar a Crona ya que seguramente se estaría deprimiendo como siempre cuando no sabe lidiar con demasiadas cosas.

-Etto… si, pero…

-Nada de peros Crona, terminaremos ya verás. Además compré un libro que nos ayudará mucho para la tarea. El lunes lo llevo, así que no te preocupes al fin y al cabo es para el miércoles; tenemos tiempo.

-Está bien, pero ¿qué libro compraste?

-Es una sorpresa –dije emocionada, pues sabía que el libro nos ayudaría bastante.

-Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes Maka, que descanses

-Igualmente Crona, hasta el lunes.

Después de haber conversado con Crona, me lance ami cama y empecé a hojear el libro que nos ayudaría a resolver la mayor parte de las tareas.

Esto realmente nos ayudará

Empecé a leerlo, pero como prometí verlo con Crona, deje de hacerlo por lo que, lo guarde en mi mochila y continué con las demás tareas.

Death City, Lunes 10:30am

La semana empezaba de nuevo al igual que las tareas, lo que me recordó, buscar a Crona para enseñarle el libro.

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Otro día más, comenzaba en el mundo en el que me encontraba y una vez más, tendría que verla sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en el fin de semana, estaba más que seguro que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

No sabía qué pasaría con el tiempo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no permitiría que la historia volviese a repetirse y menos ahora que Maka parecía vivir feliz en este mundo.

Haría todo lo posible para protegerla y evitar que se enterara de la verdad.

_Pero…¿Acaso podré hacerlo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>

Por fin pude publicar, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como ya saben se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo (duda, aclaración o reclamo jajaja)

Espero publicar la continuación pronto, pero como se darán cuenta tal vez me tarde un poco ya que me encuentro en la recta final del semestre entregando trabajos y haciendo exámenes pero en cuanto eso termine ¡vacaciones, siii! , podré actualizar más seguido.

Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)


	5. Chapter IV Libros y Recuerdos

**Hi, mina!**

**Como han estado?, mejor que yo sip , eso espero, me sucedió un pequeño accidente y ahora no puedo caminar, todo por jugar futbol pero que se le va a hacer cuando te gusta un deporte pero en fin, tengo que usar férula por 20 días! Nooo! Y contando me faltan como 10 días (ya menos) Demasiado tiempo, lo bueno es que ya se terminó el semestre, lo malo es que aun tengo que ir para que me entreguen calificaciones y como diría Soul no es para nada cool, ir a la escuela con muletas; aparte de que es todo un rollo llegar y no se diga del tiempo. **

**Pero bueno hay que verle lo positivo, podré actualizar pronto (eso creo, si es que no me llega la depre por estar así) y podré escribir otros fics que rondan en mi loca cabeza. Jajaja en fin y también quiero agradecer a:**

**acua-niia: gracias por tus ánimos, la verdad la mitad de los exámenes fueron fáciles la otra mitad no, solo hay que esperar a ver los resultados jajaja y contestando a tus preguntas: Sobre lo que sucedió cuando Free golpeo a Soul … mmm… misterio jajaja si lo digo no sería sorpresa solo te puedo decir que no murió como Maka pensó en aquel momento XD. De ángeles no se trata, pero si principalmente de demonios los cuales se irán rebelando en los próximos capítulos. Soul bueno supongo que ya sabrás que es, pero, igual se descubrirá más adelante. Tal vez, pero aun falta para eso.**

**Espero haberte respondido a tus dudas jajaja y al contrario Arigato por leer este fic y por tu comentario.**

**happy-senseii: gracias por tus ánimos y por apresurarme a subir otro capítulo más de esta historia**

**Bell Star: por tu comentario y por animar a continuar escribiendo.**

**MMM… Para este capítulo me inspire en la canción de "Háblame" de Beto Cuevas, creo que tiene mucho que ver con lo que está pasando Soul y con lo que siente cuando esta con Maka. Por si la quieren escuchar y sin más por el momento comencemos pero antes:**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo sempai.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO IV<p>

"LIBROS Y RECUERDOS"

_¿Principio o fin?_

* * *

><p><em>Miraba desde lo alto del shibusen, algo que siempre hacia cuando trataba de pensar o simplemente, cuando quería desconectarme del mundo en el que me encontraba, siempre que me era posible hacerlo claro, ya que las misiones que teníamos se prolongaban demasiado que no había tiempo para descansar, pero ese día no fue así, pues había tenido un momento de "paz y tranquilidad".<em>

_-Soul_

_-…_

_-Soul, te estoy hablando._

_-…_

_-Supongo, que no vendrás ¿cierto?_

_Voltee para verla_

_Caminamos en silencio, parecía muy feliz, y no era para menos pues este día…_

_-Vamos Soul date prisa – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. _

_-Aun hay tiempo además por qué tanta prisa –dije caminando a paso lento detrás de ella, como si le restara importancia al asunto._

_Al observar mi actitud infló sus cachetes como si fuera una niña pequeña algo que no había cambiado en los últimos años._

_-sabes bien porqué, anda vamos –dijo jalándome del brazo sonriéndome como solo ella hacía, aquella sonrisa que jamás olvidaría. _

No recordaba hace cuanto tiempo había dejado de soñar con ella o por lo menor había dejado de tener recuerdos suyos, pero sabía que aquellos tenían una razón de ser, la cual sabría tarde o temprano.

De camino al instituto, como siempre buscando la presencia de algún denomino y no era para menos, pues después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana era mejor tomar precauciones. Sabía que este suceso tendría que reportarlo con Shinigami-sama, pero preferí esperar un tiempo más para averiguar que sucedía realmente en death city y sí Maka era el objetivo.

Intenté no pensar en aquello pues no tendría una respuesta sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en aquel sueño.

_-Ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más._

_-Pero no se supone que este lugar es ¿prohibido? –dije al ver el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos._

_-Prohibido ¿por quién?_

_-Por Shinigami-sama, nuestros padres, los 8 guardianes del…_

_-No creerás eso o sí Soul, vamos por esta vez hay que romper las reglas. _

_-Albarn, no puedo creer lo que escucho, acaso no esterarás enferma –dije, colocando una mano en su frente solo por molestar._

_-Soul, no te hagas el gracioso –dijo alejándose de mí._

_-Sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte, yo…_

Repentinamente sentí como algo había chocado contra mí sacándome de mis pensamientos repentinamente.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Sentí como había chocado con alguien en el momento en que me distraje al ver la hora pues había quedado de llegar temprano al instituto para ver a Crona.

Inmediatamente pedí disculpas, agachando la cabeza.

-Ah, yo lo siento mucho, no me fije por…

-Deberías de tener más cuidado – escuché decir de la persona con la que había chocado y por un momento reconocí aquella voz.

-Ya dije que… ¿Soul? –dijo al recocerlo.

-Y quien más sería, tan despistada como siempre –dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar dejándome a un lado casi ignorándome.

-Oye, ya dije que lo siento –dije mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarlo, una vez que logre hacerlo, nuevamente sentí aquella sensación que tuve cuando lo vi por primera vez haciéndome sentir rara y feliz a la vez.

Caminamos en silencio sin decir ni una palabra lo que me parecieron horas. Trate de romper el hielo haciendo una plática, pues realmente quería saber más de Soul.

-Soul, yo...

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Sabía que Maka, no dejaría de seguirme y más porque ambos íbamos en la misma dirección, caminamos y un silencio surgió entre nosotros, pero era mejor así.

_-De que se trata?_

_-Bueno yo…_

_-Soul, somos amigos desde la infancia, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea_

_-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo empezar._

_-Veamos, déjame ver que intentas decirme y listo._

_- ¡A no!, eso sí que no Albarn, no dejare que leas mi mente. _

_-No pensaba hacerlo, jejeje, recuerda Soul que de todas las mentes que no puedo leer son la tuya y la de Kim._

_-Lo sé, solo bromeaba, pero lo que quería decirte es…_

Nuevamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pero esta vez fue la voz de Maka que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Soul –dijo algo dudosa como si pensara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

La Ignoré totalmente.

-yo… bueno me preguntaba de ¿dónde eres?, pues es raro que…

-No te importa –dije, cortante a lo que preguntaba, sin duda esto no era bueno para nada.

-Entiendo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero...

-Basta, quieres –dije, molesto sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero eso la protegería.

No escuche nada más de ella en lo que restaba del camino. Esto no me agradaba mucho pues sabía que la lastimaba en cierta forma pero no tenía opción y por más que deseará que esto fuera de diferente, no habría forma de cambiarlo. Por eso aquella vez hice lo mismo.

_-y, ¿Qué es?, vamos dilo_

_-Al parecer no era tan importante._

_-Como que no era importante._

_-Exactamente, solo que mañana tenemos otra misión, Shinigami-sama quiere destruyamos a los demonios que se encuentran…_

_-No me expliques más –dijo, entusiasmándose con la misión. –mañana, esos demonios…_

_-No sabrán quien les pateará el trasero-dije completando su frase, mientras sonreía alegremente. En ese instante quería decirle lo que sentía por ella sin embargo, aquel no era el momento, por eso decidí callarlo por un tiempo más._

-Llagamos –dijo repentinamente, a lo que yo no contesté. -Te veo en clases Soul.

Mientras tanto solo pude observar cómo se alejaba de mí sin entender lo que quería decirme. Entré tiempo después al salón de clases y no la vi, ahora entendía el porqué de "te veo en clase".

Salí a despegarme por un momento pues todavía era demasiado temprano lo que me hizo pensar ¿Por qué Maka se encontraba tan temprano en el instituto?, pensé en seguirla pero me detuve, no quería volver a hablar con ella claro si a eso se le podía llamar conversación. Evité esa idea, por hoy dejaría las cosas como estaban, al menos hasta que pasara determinado tiempo.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

_Mitología_

_La __mitología griega__ está formada por un conjunto de relatos cuyo origen se remonta a una etapa anterior a la ocupación de la península griega, lo que se demuestra por el paralelismo con otras mitologías de origen indoeuropeo._

_Este conjunto de relatos no constituyen una religión en sí misma, pero sí constituyen un reflejo de ciertas creencias de los antiguos griegos respecto al universo y el hombre._

-Vaya Maka esto es muy bueno.

-Verdad que si, sabía que nos ayudaría con la tarea, pero continúa.

_Los mitos suelen clasificarse en cosmogónicos, cuando trata sobre el origen del Universo, teogónicos, cuando versa sobre el origen de los dioses, antropogónícos, sobre el origen del hombre, etiológicos, acerca del origen de determinadas instituciones, escatológicos, sobre la vida de ultratumba, y morales, de la lucha entre el bien y el mal. _

-Hasta viene la clasificación y muchas cosas más.

-Y aun falta lo mejor, creo que con esto tenemos la tarea que nos dejo el profesor, solo mira la ultima parte del libro, el glosario de términos mitológicos –dije, mientras buscaba la ultima parte del libro para que Crona la viera.

-Esto es…

-Glosario de personajes mitológicos, después de leer el contenido inmediatamente me dirigí a esta sección

-Y en ¿donde lo conseguiste?

-En la librería que siempre visito ¿recuerdas?, aunque fue extraño la forma en que lo encontré, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así –dije mientras pensaba como fue que terminé comprándolo.

-Extraño, a ¿que te refieres?

-Bueno en un principio iba a comprar otro libro, pero en el momento en que me dirigía a pagarlo, repentinamente se cayó este frente a mí, era como si me estuviera esperando o algo así.

-Maka no digas esas cosas, yo sé lidiar con cosas paranormales.

-Paranormal, no lo había pensado jejeje, aunque tienes razón solo obsérvalo, -dije mientras mira detenidamente el libro. –Es muy grande, de pastas gruesas y viejas, sin mencionar que se nota que tiene varios años ya que no parece nuevo y mira el autor, jamás había oído de él además no me costó mucho –dije recordando cuando lo estaba pagando.

_FLASH BACK _

_-Encontró lo que buscaba señorita –dijo la señora de la caja que me pareció muy amable._

_-La verdad, si –dije felizmente._

_-Y que libro desea llevar? –preguntó nuevamente la cajera._

_-Este. –señale mientras se lo entregaba._

_-Vaya, sí que es un gran libro –dijo mientras checaba el precio. -qué raro. –volvió a decir_

_-Sucede algo. –pregunté por la expresión que hizo la cajera._

_-No encuentro este libro dentro del registro y no tiene código de barras, podrías decirme de que estantería lo tomaste._

_-Bueno, no sé exactamente de qué estante ya que cuando me dirigí hacia aquí se cayó frente a mí y solo lo levanté y por el titulo me gustó y decidí comprarlo –dije pues era la verdad._

_-Entiendo, permítame un momento._

_Después de esperar por unos minutos, la cajera volvió con el libro._

_-Tienes suerte sabes._

_-eh, no entiendo, a que se refiere._

_-Este libro, es uno de los tantos ejemplares escasos que existen en el mundo, debido a eso y a que no encuentro ningún registro de él en esta librería, puedes llevártelo sin costo alguno, ¿qué te parece?_

_-De verdad, eso significa que…_

_-Es tuyo, tómalo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Maka creo que te estás volviendo paranoica, no es para tanto, yo… yo solo decía, espera un momento Maka –dijo de repente Crona.

-¿eh?, perdón –dije aun estaba en mis pensamientos.

-Se supone que habíascomprado el libro y ahora me dices que ¿te lo regalaron? –dijo un poco exaltada.

-Ah, sí bueno lo que sucedió después fue que…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Pero no tendrá problemas por el libro, no se me hace justo que venga a la tienda y no compre pero que si salga con uno y regalado –dije realmente no era justo._

_-Veamos si lo vemos por ese lado tal vez, que te parece si compras uno de buen precio, sería como un 2x1 una oferta ¿qué dices?_

_-Entonces llevaré esté –dije señalando otro libro._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Eso sí fue extraño, pero ya no importa –dijo después de haber escuchado mi explicación.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que veamos los mitos para la tarea.

Comencé a buscar en el índice y varios títulos llamaron mi atención y al parecer a Crona también ya que comenzó a anotar en su libreta algunos junto con el número de página.

-Mmm…etto… ¿cuál será?, todos suenas interesantes.

-La verdad sip, porqué no empezamos por este, se ve interesante.

-Lo crees a mi no me lo parece, que tal este –dije señalando con mi dedo uno de los mitos que comenzó a llamarme la atención.

-A mi no me llama la atención, que tal este –dijo Crona, al parecer no estábamos para nada de acuerdo.

-Esto no me está gustando sabes.

-Lo mismo pienso y yo…

-No se lidiar con tantos mitos, entiendo, pero mejor hacemos esto, primero vemos el que dices y luego el que yo elegí así alternados y ya después dependiendo de si nos gusta o no elegimos para hacer la tarea, te ¿parece bien?

-Sip, pero iba a decir que ya no hay tiempo tengo que irme a mi clase.

-Es verdad, ya van a empezar las clases, entonces te veré a la salida –dije mientras acompañaba a Crona por el pasillo, había olvidado que no íbamos a todas las clases juntas, por esa razón acordamos llegar temprano a la escuela para enseñarle el libro.

Después de acompañar a Crona regrese al salón saludando a cada uno de mis compañeros, al llegar a mi lugar tomé nuevamente el libro y comencé a hojearlo, sin duda era un gran libro, pero aun no podía creer la forma en la que llegó ami.

Comencé a leer un poco antes de que llegara el profesor. Sabía un poco acerca de la mitología pero nunca era tarde para aprender un poco más. Quedé sorprendida acerca de sus orígenes y sobre todo las diferentes teorías que tenían algunos escritores acerca del surgimiento de los mitos y sobre sus personajes.

Continué leyendo un poco más hasta que escuche que la clase empezaba, cerré el libro y lo guarde en la mochila que se encontraba en mis pies por lo que tuve que alzarla y justo en el momento en que lo guarde frente a mí, se encontraba Soul más serio de lo normal.

-Hola Soul –dije haciendo una ademan con la mano, sabía que no me contestaría por lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Esperé una respuesta de su parte pero lo que dijo me desconcertó.

-De donde sacaste ese libro?

-Eh –dije. Jamás pensé que me diría algo como eso.

-Que de ¿dónde demonios sacaste ese libro? –dijo molesto como si fuera hubiera cometido algún crimen.

-Yo…

Fue lo que pude decir ya que gracias al cielo llego el profesor comenzando las clases. Soul no mencionó nada más y se dirigió a su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada pero sabía que estaba molesto, di un suspiro de alivio sin duda eso jamás me lo hubiese esperado _pero ¿que rayos está sucediendo? _Me pregunté mentalmente, esto era demasiado raro. El profesor continuó con la clase mientras mis pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza y por mas que le daba vuelta al asunto no comprendía aquella actitud que tenia Soul para conmigo, primero su repentina llegada a la escuela, su trato indiferente hacia mí, la sensación que tuve al verlo sin mencionar la serie de sentimientos que me hizo sentir, las sensaciones extrañas de ser perseguida, lo sucedido de esta mañana ya hora esto. Realmente no comprendía nada tanto que comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

Salí del salón a tomar aire, esto no me gustaba para nada.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Trate de calmarme pero me resulto difícil, estaba a punto de caminar cuando de repente sentí como mi mano era jalada, inmediatamente me gire para ver de quien se trataba y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Soul. No supe que hacer solo sentí como fue que me jalaba alejándome del salón de clases.

Cuando reaccione me di cuenta de que Soul dejaba de jalarme y me había soltado.

-Pero ¿qué rayos te sucede? –dije, enojada quien rayos se creía para tratarme así. –Además ¿quién te da el derecho de jalarme Soul?

Quise decirle más cosas en ese momento, su forma de actuar me estaba hartando tanto que empecé a decirle una que otra maldición a lo cual no respondió.

-terminaste –dijo exaltado.

-…

-Bien ahora, me puedes decir de ¿dónde sacaste el libro?

Me quede pensativa sabía a lo que se refería sin embargo…

-Sabes de lo que hablo, de ¿donde lo sacaste? –volvió a repetirlo pero más enojado de lo usual.

-No te entiendo

_Realmente no te entiendo_

-Hablo de esto –dijo mientras sacaba el libro detrás de su espalda del cual no me había dado cuenta que lo traía.

-Eso… eso es mío-dije arrebatándole el libro de la mano –cómo pudiste Soul.

-Que te quede claro hay cosas de las cuales no querrás saber, así que si sabes bien lo que te conviene me entregaras ese libro –dijo, mientras estiraba su mano esperando a que se lo entregara

-¡¿De que rayos estaba hablando? –dije mas exaltada –¡solo es un libro! que encontré en una librería –grité, mi paciencia se había acabado.

-¡Mientes!

-¡Jamás miento Soul! –volví a gritar bajando la mirada ocultándola con mi fleco pues no quería verlo.

-Tsk

Lo escuche pronunciar en señal que estaba tan molesto como yo. Un largo silencio volvió a surgir ¿acaso el silencio es una señal de que Soul y yo no somos compatibles en ninguna forma?, ya que sería como el segundo o tercer silencio si los llegaba a contar.

De un momento a otro note como Soul se alejaba de mi, rápidamente reaccione y trate de detenerlo para que me explicara qué rayos le sucedía y sobre todo que es lo que le pasaba pero en el momento en que iba a tocar su mano sentí una sensación de miedo que hizo que me detuviera quedándome un poco paralizada pues aquella sensación jamás la había sentido.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando logre hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, realmente no entendía lo que sucedía. Regrese al salón de clase sabía que Soul estaría ahí pero no me atrevía a mirarlo por alguna razón, entre dudosa pero para mi sorpresa él no estaba, ocupe mi lugar esperando distraerme un poco con la clase pero fue en vano y al termino de la clase, solo cruce mis brazos y los puse en la banca cerrando los ojos procesando todo lo ocurrido al mismo tiempo que me invadieron las ganas de llorar, pero ¿por qué?

_No tiene nada de malo leer un libro ¿cierto? –pensé resignada._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**No lo puedo creer!, ¿Qué fue ese recuerdo que tuvo Soul? ¿Qué tiene que ver el libro en la vida de Maka? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, eso y más en el próximo cap jajajaja**

**Hasta que volví a publicar jejeje, pero tengo excusa creo XD, pero en fin ya saben, lo de siempre se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo (duda, aclaración, reclamo etc.)**

**Saludos a todos aquellos que leen este fic de mi loca cabeza y aquellos que un están indecisos por comenzar a ser escritores, solo les puedo decir una cosa INTENTENLO, NO ES TALDIFICIL XD**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	6. Chapter V Problemas

**Hi mina!**

**Como están, yo feliz ya que por fin me quitaron la férula después de tanto tiempo (3 semanas muuuyyy largas), tanta felicidad que volví a jugar fut jajaja que cosas con migo pero en fin ya tenias ganas de salir de mi casa y de volver a jugar XD.**

**Pasando a otros temas, gracias a todos por su apoyo y en verdad gracias a Bell Star que me ha estado apoyando y animando todo este tiempo a que continúe escribiendo y aprovecho para decirle que me encantó tu nueva historia, jajaja se que te dejé un review corto pero por la falta de tiempo y de luz (la cual se estaba yendo cada 5 minutos) tenía que escribir rápido antes de que se fuera o empezara a fallar el internet, así que esperaré la continuación con ansias.**

**Lo de que escribo muy bien gracias, realmente ni yo sé porqué jajaja, solo trató de que al escribir y leerlo se escuche bien y la verdad es la primera vez que escribo una historia por lo que no estaba muy segura al principio si estaba haciéndolo bien. Pero muchas gracias en verdad, no sabré mucho de literatura y esas cosas pero también escribes muy bien a mi parecer.**

**También quiero agradecer a:**

**Happy-senseii: ps estoy mejor gracias y contestando a tus preguntas… Bueno, sip Maka y Soul ya se conocían solo que hubo cierto suceso que hizo que Maka olvidara la vida que llevaba antes. La trata mal porque como él había dicho antes, es una regla que Shinigami-sama ordenó para evitar que Maka tuviera cualquier contacto con su pasado. Nop, no se conocían en otra vida y nop tampoco es la reencarnación de Maka. Jajaja mucho misterio pero en los próximos cap se descubrirán más cosas, como quien es Soul y de donde viene así como también quien es en realidad Maka y la aparición de más personajes.**

**Ya saben lo de siempre…**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo sempai**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO V<p>

"Problemas"

_¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?_

* * *

><p>Instituto 9:20am<p>

Soul POV

No podía creer que esta situación se estuviera saliendo de mis manos, como era posible que ese libro estuviera en sus manos, acaso era intervención del destino, No probablemente nop, más bien alguien estaba detrás de todo esto tal y como Justin había dicho sin embargo, ¿cuál era la razón?...

Trate de calmarme, dicha situación me estaba volviendo loco sin mencionar que me deje llevar por el enojo tanto, que utilicé mis poderes para evitar que Maka me siguiera o se me acercara siquiera, _¡Genial!_ Ahora ella estaría atemorizada, confundida y lo más probable estaría odiándome en estos momentos. Suspire profundamente -Esto no es para nada cool –dije, más tranquilo.

Pensé detenidamente en la situación en la que me encontraba, buscando soluciones para lo ocurrido y lo que estaba por suceder; pues estaba completamente seguro que esto era solo el principio.

Después de tanto buscar soluciones al asunto, no tuve más opción que informarle a Shinigami-sama la situación, estaba consciente que esperaría hasta obtener más información y averiguar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero debido a las circunstancias, era necesario pedir ayuda.

Cuando logré encontrar un lugar alejado del instituto para poder comunicarme con el Dios de la muerte, inmediatamente lo contacté, marcando como siempre el número en un espejo, segundos después apareció saludándome felizmente como era su costumbre.

-Hola, Soul-kun

-Shinigami-sama –dije, sin saber cómo comenzar a explicarle la situación.

-Por tu voz, parece que la estas pasando mal o ¿me equivoco?

-Se puede decir que si

-Y ¿de qué se trata?, averiguaste algo Soul-kun

-Bien, las cosas están así…

Comencé a contarle a Shinigami-sama todo lo que sabía y lo que estaba sucediendo de manera detallada esperando a que él encontrara una pista que me ayudase a saber que pasaba realmente. Cuando terminé de contarle todo, hubo unos minutos de silencio por parte de ambos, hasta que Shinigami comenzó a hablar.

-Bien Soul-kun, al parecer tenemos bastantes problemas ahora que me cuentas esto sin embargo, nunca imaginé que todo este asunto fuera por ella a pesar de que ya no pertenece a este mundo; aunque todavía no es seguro de que se trate de eso y mucho menos que sea una coincidencia, debido a todos los reportes que hemos tenido en las últimas semanas. Sé que esto es difícil y más aún porque no tenemos información suficiente como para saber quien se encuentra detrás de esto y de los acontecimientos.

-Entiendo –dije, resignado pues Shinigami-sama tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero eso no es todo

-A qué se refiere –dije, temiendo lo peor.

-Soul, las cosas en el inframundo no han estado del todo bien desde que te fuiste, últimamente demonios de rango inferior han estado atacando el shibusen sin motivo alguno y a pesar de que has sido destruidos, paceré ser que están en busca de alguien o algo ya que el numero que ha intentado entrar a estado incrementado, por suerte Kid y los demás han podido detenerlos hasta el momento sin embargo, al igual que yo, ellos piensan las mismas posibilidades.

-¿Qué está tratando de decirme? ¿Acaso quiere que regrese?

-Es una posibilidad ya que…

-No –dije repentinamente, negándome a esa posibilidad ¿Cómo podía decir eso en estos momentos? ¿Acaso Maka no era importante? Y si…

-Soul-kun, tranquilízate dije que era una posibilidad, pero no está confirmado aun y si así fuera el caso, tendrías que obedecer sin importarlas las circunstancias y lo sabes perfectamente

Cerré los puños en señal de desaprobación, sabía muy bien que tenía que obedecer órdenes y todo por ser el hijo de una de las 3 familias más importantes del inframundo y por ser el…

-Soul, me estas escuchando. Escuchar decir mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos. –Sí, como diga Shinigami-sama.

Me resigné ante aquella posibilidad, pues sabía que tenía todas las de perder sin embargo, algo se me ocurriría para estar más tiempo en este mundo.

-Una cosa más. –Comenzó a decir despreocupadamente como siempre. –Debido a esto y dada las circunstancias debemos tomar precauciones por lo que te pido que me mantengas informado de todo lo que suceda. Mientras veré que es lo que podemos hacer desde aquí, así que ten cuidado Soul-kun.

Después de eso la señal terminó, dejándome aun más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba. Decidí regrese al instituto para ver como se encontraba Maka, pues sabía que mi presencia como demonio era abrumadora según los demonios que aniquilaban y si era cierto, quería saber cómo se encontraba a pesar de que no utilice demasiado.

* * *

><p>Shinigami POV<p>

Al parecer, las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado, por lo que no tuve más opción que organizar una junta lo más pronto posible.

-Kid, se que estas ahí –dije, sabía que había escuchado la conversación pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Qué piensas sobre todo esto?

-Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar, padre aun es muy pronto para hacer insinuaciones –dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Entiendo, quiero que hagas una cosa

-¿De qué se trata?

-Informa a los _Death Scythes y a los líderes de las 3 familias que se realizará una junta para tratar los temas acerca de los últimos acontecimientos para hoy en la tarde, los esperaré en la Death Room._

_-Me daré prisa, con tu permiso, me retiro._

* * *

><p><em>Kid POV<em>

_Por la expresión que hizo mi padre segundos después de haber hablado con Soul, las cosas no parecían ir bien, tanto que había olvidado lo que venía a pedirle. _

_-Kid-kun, lograste hablar con Shinigami-sama –dijo repentinamente Patty con su característica sonrisa _

_-Eh, si pero…_

_-¿Qué sucede kid? –preguntó Liz, repentinamente acercándose a nosotros con los demás chicos. Al parecer ya habían terminado su misión._

_-¡Oyyyyyy! Kid, saluda a tu gran Dios Black Star jajajajajaja_

_-Black Star no empieces –dijo Tsubaki, calmando a Black_

_-Chicos, hay algo que tienen que saber –dije, atrayendo la atención de todos, esto sería una explicación larga._

* * *

><p><em>Soul POV<em>

_Me encontraba en el salón de clases sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía, debido a lo sucedido con Maka y para mi sorpresa ella no se encontraba allí, haciendo que me preocupara, comencé a sentir una desesperación que no podía controlar, bastante era lo que estaba pasando como para que las cosas se complicaran más y todo por dejarme llevar por las emociones. Inmediatamente que termino la clase, salí a buscarla ¿Acaso le habré hecho daño? o quizás…No, no podía pensar en eso. _

_Comencé a buscarla en los lugares que frecuentaba regularmente pero sin resultado alguno. Pronto comenzaría la última clase y después se acabaría todo sin embargo, no podía estar bien y si… ¡Deja de pensar en cosas Soul!, me dije mentalmente._

_Caminé por los pasillos de regreso a clases, cuando vi entrar a la amiga de Maka al salón, Crona si no mal recordaba, por lo que apresure el paso, tal vez supiera donde se encontraba._

_Cuando entré, Crona hablaba con el profesor entregándole al parecer una nota, inmediatamente quise saber que decía la nota y lo que habían hablado, ya que después de eso la clase continuó y Maka no apareció._

_-Si tan solo pudiera sentir su presencia, con eso sabría que está bien. –Dije, en voz baja, pero sabía que eso era imposible._

__Flash Back__

__-Soul, ates de que te vayas, quiero desearte suerte ya que encontrarla será algo difícil. –dijo Kid antes de irme al mundo de los humanos.__

__-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero cabe la posibilidad de aun pueda sentir su presencia. -dije, teniendo esperanzas de que así fuera.__

__-Solo recuerda esto Soul, ella ahora es humana y…__

__-Los humanos no tienen presencia para los demonios__

__Fin del Flash Back__

_-Tsk, -pronuncie mientras cerraba los puños por la frustración que sentía en ese momento. No me quedaba más opción que…_

_-¡Evans!, pon atención a la clase. –gritó repentinamente el profesor al tiempo que me lanzaba un gis, el cual esquivé fácilmente._

_El profesor se sorprendió al ver mis movimientos por lo que se enojó aun más._

_-Te crees listo, jovencito_

_-No sé a que se refiere. –dije, retando al profesor, era más que obvio que estaba realmente molestó y que no dejaría que un simple humano me hablara de esa forma. _

_Todos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho al profesor, pero eso no hizo que dejara de mirarlo retadoramente._

_-Bien entonces, que puedes decirme acerca de los tiempos antiguos Evans, por ejemplo ¿qué es la mitología griega?, ¿Dónde tuvo sus orígenes? O siquiera ¿cómo se clasifican los mitos? –comenzó a decir el profesor mientras las caras de de "mis compañeros de clase" parecían sorprenderse mientras hacían todo tipo de comentarios como pobre Soul, el profe si se pasó ahora, todo por no prestar atención, tienes razón pero aun no vemos la clasificación o ¿sí?, acaso hay clasificación de mitos y más cosas, El profesor me miraba con cara de triunfo ya que me quede callado por unos momentos hasta que…_

_-Parece que no sabe nada, así que…_

_No pudo terminar ya que comencé hablar respondiendo a sus preguntas._

_-La Mitología Griega _es el conjunto de mitos y leyendas pertenecientes a los antiguos griegos que tratan de sus dioses y héroes, la naturaleza del mundo y los orígenes y significado de sus propios cultos y prácticas rituales, ya que formaban parte de la religión de la Antigua Grecia. Tuvo sus orígenes en Creta como resultado de la fusión del panteón cretense, compuesto por divinidades terrestres y agrícolas, con el conjunto de dioses que aportaron los pueblos aqueos, quienes tomaron también de Creta el culto a los héroes y la configuración del mundo infernal. Se clasifican en: cosmogónicos: cuando trata sobre el origen del Universo, Teogónicos: cuando versa sobre el origen de los dioses, Antropogónícos: tratan el origen del hombre, Etiológicos: acerca del origen de determinadas instituciones, Escatológicos: sobre la vida de ultratumba y Morales: de la lucha entre el bien y el mal. –dije, tranquilamente, pues eso era algo fácil de contestar.

El profesor quedó sorprendido ante mi respuesta al igual que todos en el salón, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que había sonado la campana del instituto que anunciaba el término de la clase. Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la puerta, ya tendría tiempo para buscar a Maka después.

* * *

><p>Crona POV<p>

Todos realmente se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Soul, inclusive yo ya que había contestado de manera natural a las preguntas del profesor como si fuera algo normal de contestar, pero lo más sorprendente fue había dicho prácticamente lo que decía el libro que Maka había comprado ¿A caso la información se encontraba en otras referencias? O ¿Soul consiguió el mismo libro? ¡ahhh! –Yo ¡no sé cómo lidiar con tantas preguntas! –dije repentinamente espantando a mis compañeros.

El profesor inmediatamente cambió su actitud al escucharme.

-Como vieron, alumnos, el señor Evans ha estado estudiando por su cuenta, así que sigan su ejemplo –dijo, aunque su cara demostraba otra expresión, una expresión de tendré mi revancha Evans solo espera jajajaja. Lo que me provocó miedo haciendo que saliera a toda prisa del salón

¿Maka porqué tuviste que irte a tu casa?

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Después de que terminaran las fastidiosas clases, me dirigí hacia el departamento de Maka, ya que probablemente ella se encontraría allí sin embargo, antes de que lograra llegar, sentí la presencia de un demonio no lejos de ahí por lo que maldecí mentalmente, para después ir tras él ya que si no lo hacía habría consecuencias como la ultima vez y Maka podría involucrarse de alguna manera.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía utilizar poderes en este mundo, pero debido a las circunstancias no tenia opción, pero me emocionaba de alguna forma el que pudiera utilizarlos en momentos como este.

Cuando llegué al lugar, inmediatamente el demonio se hizo presente frente ami comenzando a tacarme con una gran velocidad a lo cual no tuve tiempo de reaccionar siendo arrojado a unos edificios que por suerte estaban deshabitados, por lo cual no tendría que contenerme para aniquilarlo. Me levanté como si nada, pues su ataque no había sido demasiado fuerte sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Comenzó a reírse de forma desquiciada por alguna razón al mismo tiempo que me atacaba con la misma velocidad, esquivándolo de forma fácil a cada ataque que recibía. Rápidamente, comenzó a aburrirme la pelea pues solo estaba esquivando los ataques de aquel demonio, así que en cuanto trato de volver atacarme, bloque su ataque quedándome justo detrás de él sujetándolo con una mano mientras con la otra creaba una esfera de energía la cual acabaría rápidamente con él.

-Este es tu fin –dije, al momento que lanzaba mi ataque. El cuerpo del demonio exploto desapareciendo en una ráfaga de llamas quedando solo en el aire las cenizas. –Demasiado fácil. –dije, mientras me alejaba del lugar. –Ahora a buscar a Maka. –dije, dándome la vuelta para regresar.

Di solo unos pasos, cuando sentí la presencia del demonio, inmediatamente medí la vuelta y las cenizas que estaban en el aire dispersas ahora se estaban juntando de nuevo regenerando al demonio al cual había eliminado.

-Creíste que sería fácil o ¿me equivoco? –dijo, riéndose mientras volvía a su forma original.

-Debo confesar que sí. -dije, _a si que esto era lo que presentía, _pensé. –Esto será interesante.

-No creas que será tan fácil ¡niño!–gritó comenzando una nueva pelea.

Por la rapidez y la velocidad que utilizaba, pude darme cuenta que no se trataba de un demonio de bajo rango, aunque aun tenia la duda debido a los ataques que realizaba.

-Vaya, vaya, eres muy hábil, más de lo que me había imaginado, pero aun así no eres tan temible como me habían dicho.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, _¿A caso sabe quién soy? –_pensé.

-No me hagas reír, sé muy bien quién eres

-Ah, sí y… ¿qué tanto?, si se puede saber. –dije, desafiante _Si miente, lo sabré, si no…_

-Veamos por dónde empezar. –Comenzó a decir mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia y menos ante un demonio desconocido. Solo tenía que esperar y escuchar lo que tenía que decir, al menos hasta que encontrara respuestas.

-Temido por los demonios de alto y bajo nivel, reconocido por aquellos que han logrado escapar "milagrosamente", alguien cuya presencia basta para que los demonios huyan aterrorizados, poseedor de un gran poder, conocido por esgrimir cualquier tipo de arma… No, es más que eso o ¿me equivoco? –dijo, de manera arrogante.

-Tsk, -pronuncié. -Son solo son palabras, nada de lo que dices puede ser verdad o ¿a caso las crees? –dije, al parecer habían demasiadas cosas que desconocía.

-Solo podremos averiguarlo peleando, ¡vamos atácame! –dijo, tomando posición de pelea.

-No tengo opción, ¿cierto?

-¡Vamos no te contengas!, por eso te traje hasta aquí, para que luchemos sin estorbos.

-No necesito contenerme para derrotarte –dije, cerrando el puño, esto sería divertido.

Comenzamos a atacarnos con todo lo que teníamos, o al menos lo que me era permitido hacer en este mundo. Aquel demonio sin duda alguna no era alguien de nivel inferior pues el poder lanzar esferas de energía indicaba otro nivel.

Lancé un par de esferas de energía contra él, sabía que no funcionaria pero serviría de distracción para atacarlo y aniquilarlo lo más pronto posible. Ya que era demasiado extraño que los demonios que había estado eliminando últimamente se mostraran rápidamente y que entablaran una conversación. Busqué el momento apropiado para hacerlo y que mejor cuando bajara la guardia.

Varios estruendos se escuchaban en el lugar como si fueran truenos en plena tormenta, tanto que mezclados con nuestra velocidad y fuerza provocábamos destrozos en todas partes, agradecí mentalmente que el lugar estuviera deshabitado y algo lejos de la ciudad sin embargo, tenía que terminar con esto antes que los humanos se dieran cuenta y llegaran.

-¡Esto es genial!. –dijo aquel demonio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Parece ser que aquellos rumores sobre ti son ciertos, sin embargo creo que han exagerado al decir todo eso. –Comenzó a decir mientras aumentaba más la velocidad de sus ataques.

Esto no me gustaba para nada simplemente, algo no estaba bien y el presentimiento que había tenido hace unos momentos comenzó a crecer y si esto era solo una trampa

-Vaya, te diste cuenta antes de lo planeado. –dijo, repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué? – Eso quiere decir que…

Rápidamente voltee a lugar donde se encontraba la casa de Maka sintiendo otra presencia de otro demonio.

-Exacto, ¡caíste! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que realizaba su ataque. Aquel descuido hizo que recibiera un gran poder con una fuerza sobrenatural (nótese el sarcasmo) provocando que cayera al suelo formando un gran agujero alrededor de mí de bastante profundidad.

-Tsk –Dije, escupiendo algo de sangre pues el golpe lo había recibido en la cara haciendo que me abriera un poco el labio inferior. Me levanté rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuevamente, fui atacado pero está ves continuamente, no dejándome siquiera defenderme. En ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en ella y lo que pudieran llegaran hacerle y por un momento mi mente se bloqueó, creciendo en mi algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. En esos momentos, no me importó las consecuencias

-Creo que estaba equivocado, vaya tipo que eres. Será mejor que me de prisa y te aniquile, así podré divertirme con esa chica. –comenzó a reírse. -¿No dices nada?, bien entonces espero que digas algo cuando…

* * *

><p>Demonio POV<p>

No pude terminar lo que iba a decir ya que comencé a sentir una presencia que aumentaba rápidamente. Observe como aquel chico cerraba los puños y de ellos salían rayos queriendo destruir todo aquello que estuviera en su camino.

Aquella presencia se hizo tan fuerte que el ambiente había cambiado completamente sofocándome y aterrorizándome, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo

-¿Qué rayos sucede? –dije entre cortado, ya que apenas podía respirar y sostenerme en pie debido a la presión que sentía. Solo lograba ver como aquel chico caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

-Si te atreves hacerle algo o siquiera acercártele…¡MORIRAS!

Cuando llegó hasta a mí, me levantó del suelo como si fuera un muñeco con una sola mano

-Y qué vas a hacer, si yo ya…

No pude terminar la frase, ya que aquel chico me había atravesado el pecho con su otra mano, sentí como retiraba su brazo de mí y me dejaba caer al suelo como si se tratase de una de un costal.

Comencé a sangrar rápidamente al tiempo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a destruirse lentamente, maldije frente ami al demonio que me había hecho esto, sin duda alguna, todo lo que había escuchado de él no eran mentiras después de todo.

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Observé detenidamente como ese demonio desaparecía quedando solo cenizas alrededor, mientras trataba de calmarle y regresaba a la normalidad. Cuando lo hice, Salí corriendo rápidamente de aquel lugar para buscarla pues al recordar las palabras del demonio, mi preocupación había crecido aun más.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Me encontraba en mi departamento, acostada en el sillón ya que después del incidente que tuve con Soul comencé sentirme mal, tanto que fui a la enfermería diciéndome que tendría que regresar a casa a descansar por lo que tuve que llamar a Crona para que me hiciera el favor de pasar una nota a los profesores, diciendo que por motivos de salud tendría que retirarme de la escuela.

Después de dormir parte de la mañana y la tarde, Salí a realizar unas compras, al supermercado, ya que no las había hecho por falta de tiempo cuando terminé, e iba de camino a casa, vi a lo lejos a Soul correr rápidamente parecía preocupado y molesto por lo que alcancé a ver, sintiendo nuevamente mi cuerpo temblar al recordar lo que había sucedido esta mañana. Regresé a casa rápidamente sintiendo que algo estaba por ocurrir.

__Pero… ¿qué iba suceder?__

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Sugoui! Otro capítulo más para esta historia que se vuelve más enterante si!... pero ¿En verdad había otro demonio?, ¿Será cierto todo lo que se dice de Soul? Y a todo esto quien es realidad Soul?, ¿Crona comenzará a sospechar algo?, todo esto y más será resuelto en los próximos capítulos.**

**Lo de siempre:**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (buenos, malos, dudas, aclaraciones o reclamos)**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	7. Chapter VI Decisiones

**Hi mina!**

**Otra vez aquí actualizando esta historia que se pone cada vez mejor jajaja.**

**Quiero agradecer como siempre, a aquellas personitas que han estado apoyando y sobre todo que les está gustando esta historia. Empezando por:**

**JADE-MOON14 : Gracias, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado la historia, jajajaja al imaginar lo de la afilar el cuchillo dije: mejor me apuro a escribir con una gotita estilo anime XD, espero que este cap también te guste.**

**Bell Star: Me alegro que te guste cada vez más esta historia, jejeje y sobre todo que he mejorado un poquito XD!, empecé a escribir otro fic en POV general, pero me cuesta trabajo escribirlo y mucho!. Algún consejo please? Y gracias por seguir apoyándome. ¡aye!**

**Ichihime tsuki : Gracias por tu apoyo, jajaja seguiré actualizando cada 15 o 20 días jejeje, si termino antes lo publicaré jejeje. **

**Ya saben lo de siempre…**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo sempai

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI<p>

"Decisiones"

_Y comienza el juego…_

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Death City 6:30 pm

Llegué a casa y comencé a guardar las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado, para después, hablarle a Crona para ver cómo le había ido después de que me fui a casa. Empecé a realizar la cena tranquilamente pero aun desconcertada por lo que había visto cuando venía de camino a casa, el solo recordarlo hacia que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar.

Me recosté en el sillón nuevamente, despejando mi mente de tantos pensamientos, quería hablarle a Crona, pero no al parecer no me encontraba lo suficientemente bien para hablar con ella. Me acerqué a la ventana pues quería sentir un poco de aire, observé el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y después de eso comenzó a llover escuchándose truenos, lo cual indicaba una larga noche.

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Me encontraba a unas cuadras del apartamento de Maka, viendo como miraba por la ventana, lo que me hizo calmarme al saber que se encontraba bien y que aquel demonio no le había hecho nada.

-Te dije que no le había sucedido nada. –dijo, Kid cuando estábamos alejados del apartamento de Maka

-Solo quería estar seguro. –dije, mientras caminaba más a prisa debido a la lluvia.

Kid comenzó a seguirme en silencio sin mencionar palabra alguna, estaba claro que cuando llegáramos a mi departamento, aclararíamos demasiadas cosas y la razón por la que se encontraba en este mundo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Me apresure a llegar al departamento de Maka, si ese demonio se atrevía a tocarla yo…, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer, sentí como la presencia de aquel demonio desaparecía por completo sin dejar rastro alguno –pero ¿qué rayos?... –dije, cuando llegué al lugar. Sin duda no había rastro de aquel demonio, solo se podía percibir en el aire cenizas que indicaban que alguien más lo había destruido pero ¿Quién?_

_-Parece ser que tu presencia demoniaca no ha cambiado después de todos estos años. –dijo, una voz detrás de mí. _

_Voltee rápidamente para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz y me sorprendió ver de quien se trataba._

_-¡¿Kid? –dije, algo incrédulo._

_-Tanto tiempo sin verte Soul –saludó con la mano._

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté rápidamente, aun sorprendido._

_-Vaya, vaya, ni un saludo antes, como sea tenemos que hablar. –dijo, despreocupadamente. –Así que vamos –dijo, mientras señalaba que nos fuéramos de aquel lugar. –Si te estás preguntando quien elimino al demonio, fui yo…_

_Por mi parte lo ignore, y fui a ver si Maka realmente se encontraba bien, y no era que dudara de Kid simplemente, quería verla después de lo ocurrido en la mañana._

_-Ya te dije, que no le pasó nada, acaso ¡¿no me escuchaste?_

_-Te escuche Kid, solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –Dije, mientras avanzaba unos pasos cuando repentinamente comenzó a llover. En ese momento fue cuando la vi que se asomaba por la ventana._

_Fin del flash back_

Llegamos al lugar donde me estaba alojando, en cuanto entramos, Kid comenzó a observar el lugar detenidamente y en un rápido momento, cambió su expresión de seriedad a una de espanto y miedo al ver el lugar.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡este lugar es totalmente asimétrico! –comenzó a gritar mientras recorría el lugar buscando más cosas.

Suspiré, había olvidado la obsesión de Kid por la simetría.

-Vamos Kid, no es para tanto. –dije, esperando a que reaccionara.

-¡¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Mira! –señalo a todas partes. –las ventanas no son del mismo tamaño, los cuadros no están perfectamente simétricos, no hay pares en el número de almohadas de los sillones, los sillones son impares, mira los….

Siguió señalando más cosas, poniendo a prueba mi paciencia hasta que…

-Oye Kid, ¿porqué estas aquí? –dije, repentinamente. Mi amigo se detuvo y volvió a tener compostura.

Me observó por unos momentos, para después observar hacia la ventana como si me evadiera por alguna razón.

-Supe que hablaste con mi padre acerca de lo que ha estado pasando. –dijo, en tono serio. –Así como he de suponer que sabes cómo están las cosas allá.

-A ¿qué viene todo esto? –pregunté. –además, no vendrías a menos que esté sucediendo algo o me ¿equivoco? – dije sentándome en el sillón al tiempo que Kid se acercaba hacia la ventana.

-Como siempre tan sutil. –respondió para después verme. –Recibí ordenes Soul y solo vengo a decírtelas. Eso es todo. –dijo calmadamente.

-Sinceramente no esperaba una respuesta inmediata de Shinigami-sama. –contesté.

-Soul, se convocó una junta después de que hablaste con mi padre. –comenzó a hablar Kid repentinamente. –Debido a lo que está sucediendo tanto en este mundo como en el de nosotros, y dada las circunstancias que demuestran hasta el momento que tiene que ver con lo sucedido hace 6 años, los lideres y los Death Scythes al igual que el Dios de la muerte han decidido que se deben tomar medidas drásticas en tal caso, si se relaciona con ella, no habrá más opción que eliminarla.

Me quede en Shock al escuchar a Kid decir eso, como es que habían decido una cosa así.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? –grite, al tiempo que me dirigía hacia kid y lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa. ¿Cómo era posible que llegaran tan lejos?

-¡Tranquilízate! –Aun no es un hecho, solo es una posibilidad.

Solté a Kid, ya que él no tenía la culpa de aquella conclusión y porque sabía que también le afectaba tanto como a mí.

-Sé cómo te sientes sin embargo, debo decirte todo antes de que tomes una decisión.

-¿Decisión? –miré a Kid mas desconcertado, mientras apretaba mis puños en señal de enojo.

* * *

><p>Kid POV<p>

Mire a Soul, y pude notar como la ira era manifestada por su presencia demoniaca. Por lo que tuve que pensar en las palabras adecuadas para explicarle la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Lo que sucedió fue… -dije, esto sería largo de explicar.

_Flash back_

_Después de haber dado el aviso, los líderes de las familias y los guardianes del inframundo: los Death Scythe que se encontraban en el momento, llegaron y se reunieron con mi padre en la death Room._

_-Bien, tal vez esta reunión debe ser extraño para todos, debido a que no se había convocado una desde hace algún tiempo y sobre todo que implique la presencia de los líderes y los guardianes. –comenzó a decir Shinigami-sama._

_-Parece ser que estamos en problemas. –dijo, repentinamente Stein, entrando a la Death Room. _

_-Creí que aun estabas en misión. –mencionó el líder de la familia Albarn._

_-De hecho no, solo fui a ver si habría un demonio que disecar o por lo menos experimentar con él. –contestó el científico, miembro del consejo y uno de los mejores demonios guardias de Shinigami-sama._

_-Oh entiendo pero…_

_-No estamos aquí para esto o ¿sí? –interrumpió Azusa, molesta. Al ver como aquellos "tontos" comenzaban una charla sin razón._

_-Vamos, no es para tanto, tranquila. –dijo Marie._

_Azusa tenía razón, ahora no estábamos para pláticas sin sentido, por lo que mi padre tuvo que intervenir, pues la paciencia de la guardiana no era muy tolerable. _

_-Bien, dejemos las charlas y los disgustos para después. –volvió a decir Shinigami-sama. –La razón por la que convoqué esta junta es por el motivo que la mayoría sabe._

_-La aparición de demonios en el shibusen sin explicación alguna. –dijo Stein._

_-Exacto, como sabemos han estado rondando el shibusen últimamente, aun se desconoce la razón y a pesar de que han sido eliminados, siguen apareciendo y aumentando tanto en número como en nivel. –Aclaró el Dios de la muerte._

_-Si es eso, quiere decir que traman algo…aunque es muy extraño ya que solamente rondan el shibusen y no han atacado, al menos que estén en la mira de algo o alguien. –dedujo rápidamente Azusa._

_-Pero si fueran tras algo, era para que hubiesen atacado, ya que los demonios de bajo nivel… _

_-Atacan cuando encuentran su objetivo –terminó la frase Stein. –A menos que sean controlados por un demonio de nivel más alto._

_-Pero si ese fuese el caso, no veo el porqué seguir rondando el shibusen. En todo caso era para que lo hubiesen atacado –dijo nuevamente Azusa. _

_-Puede ser sin embargo, no podemos asegurar nada aun. Debido a que no tenemos información y que solo son sospechas, debemos recabar más datos. –dijo Stein prendiendo un cigarrillo. –Y no solo eso, también debemos tratar los asuntos en el mundo humano._

_-Piensas que puede estar relacionado con la aparición de los demonios ¿en este mundo? –mencionó ahora Marie._

_-Puede ser una posibilidad_

_-Si es así, no se supone que para eso enviamos a Soul. –afirmó Marie, pues la posibilidad de que fuera coincidencia era demasiada._

_Todos los presentes parecían hacer sus propias conclusiones, ante la situación, sin embargo, eso no era lo peor o al menos eso presentía. Ante la afirmación de uno de los Death Scythe, mi padre pareció dudar en un momento, para después continuar. Realmente las cosas no parecían ir bien._

_-En un principio así fue, pero todo cambió cuando nos enteramos que la aparición de los demonios, comenzaron a aparecer al mismo tiempo que en el mundo humano y no solo eso… –contestó Shinigami-sama, haciendo el ambiente algo tenso._

_-¿Qué? –dijeron todos al mismo, excepto Justin, otro de los guardianes._

_Me sorprendieron un poco las palabras dichas por mi padre, porque a pesar de ser líder de la familia Death y su hijo, no estaba enterado._

_-Está tratando de decir, que ¿nos mintió y engañó al chico para que fuera al mundo humano? –preguntó Spirit, líder de la familia Albarn y Death Scythe._

_-Yo no lo llamaría así, mas bien no hubo otra opción. –aseguró el Dios de la muerte. –Supongo que Justin puede explicarles la razón, ya que él fue quién lo planeo después de todo._

_Cuando mi padre, mencionó aquello, todos nos quedamos impactados por aquella noticia. Justin suspiró y comenzó a hablar. Esto solo era el principio._

_-Todo esto empezó hace dos meses para ser precisos. –dijo el guardián. –Recibimos informes acerca de avistamientos sospechosos de demonios de nivel inferior en Nevada. _

_Todos nos desconcertamos al oír eso, ya que al parecer no veíamos a qué punto quería llegar._

_-Después de eso, recibimos más informes acerca de estos demonios pero esta vez asegurando que hicieron contacto con algún humano. –aseguró Justin._

_-Espera un minuto. –intervino el líder de la familia Evans. –Dices que llegó un informe de demonios en el mundo humano ¿cierto?- preguntó. _

_Justin solo se limitó a asentir la cabeza en afirmación_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?, sabemos que los demonios aparecen por todo el mundo y que existen diversas formas para contactarlos y más por los humanos. – mencionó el Evans._

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en esa analogía sin embargo, Justin continúo con lo que decía sin prestar atención a los demás. _

_-Entiendo sus inquietudes, pero aun no terminó, se que se les hace raro sin decir extraño lo que les acabo de decir, ya que tuve la misma reacción que ustedes cuando se me informó acerca de esto, pero ese no es el punto. Los avistamientos han sido en una ciudad dentro de ese estado, la ciudad la conocemos perfectamente, quizás algunos no lo recordaran pero esa ciudad es Death City._

_-¡¿Death City? –pronunció Spirit._

_-Así es y a partir de ese momento, comenzaron a rondar demonios en el shibusen. Nuestras sospechas no tienen sustento aun, pero tenemos la idea de que existe una relación con lo sucedido hace 6 años. Por esa razón, días después se decidió que alguien fuera al mundo humano, con el pretexto de realizar una misión de reconocimiento del lugar principalmente en ese lugar, ya que si había la sospecha de aquellos demonios aparecieran, seriamos informados inmediatamente._

_-Entonces, ¿engañaron a Soul, para que fuera? –preguntó Marie._

_-No del todo. –Contestó Shinigami-sama –Solo omitimos la parte de los demonios vistos en la ciudad, en un principio Soul-kun rechazó la oferta por motivos que todos sabemos, pero terminó aceptando. –terminó de decir el Dios de la muerte_

_-Parece tener más sentido, pero ¿por qué ahora? –dijo Azusa_

_-Esa es la incógnita a descubrir, por esa razón Soul se encuentra en el mundo humano. A pesar de que no es consciente de esta información, cualquier avistamiento o encuentro que tenga con algún demonio tendrá que reportarlo y con surte podremos obtener más información sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos. –mencionó Stein, dejando en que pensar a los demás. _

_-Si es eso, Soul ya se ha ¿reportado? –preguntó Marie. –Ya que ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que se gué._

_Shinigami-sama afirmó con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica. _

_-Esa es otra razón por la que no hemos reunido, hasta el momento solo han sido informados de los últimos acontecimientos. Así que estando todos ya enterados del asunto, continuaré._

_Spirit el más interesado en este tema, comenzó a apretar los puños, pues tal vez no serian buenas noticias._

_-Esta mañana, Soul-kun me contactó y me dio un reporte detallado de la situación actual y lo que sucede es…_

_Todos quedaron conmocionados al escuchar el reporte de Soul, pues confirmaban nuestras sospechas._

_-No puede ser –dijo, el líder Albarn. –Después de todos estos años de paz y ahora esto. _

_-Comprendo como te sientes, pero tenemos que buscar soluciones. No podemos permitir que ocurra lo mismo que aquella vez. –aseguró el Dios de la muerte. –Scarlet no lo hubiese querido así, no hagamos que su sacrificio sea en vano._

_-Scarlet… -pronuncio el Death Scythe _

_En ese momento, pude notar como a pesar del tiempo, escuchar ese nombre nos afecta de sobremanera. _

_-Y que es lo que propone Shinigami-sama –preguntó el líder Evans._

_-A pesar de las circunstancias, tendremos que esperar un poco más, aun no está confirmado que todo esto esté relacionado con ella, a pesar de los hechos, ya que podríamos estar siendo engañados. _

_-Eso significa que… -No pudo terminar la oración, ya que intervine._

_-Podría ser una trampa y probablemente los ataques en el mundo humano hacia ella, sea una distracción, para que nosotros bajemos la guardia y aprovechen para hacer lo que estén planeando. –dije, ya que como iban las cosas tendría que pensar en todo. _

_-Viéndolo de esa forma, Kid tiene razón, pero eso sería otra sospecha sin bases. –mencionó Marie._

_-Tienes razón Marie. –dijo, Stein. –por esa razón no debemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones. Tendremos que esperar._

_-Al parecer no tendremos más opción que esperar. Por eso he pensado en 2 alternativas: una de ellas es hacer regresar a Soul-kun y enviar a alguien más a Death City para mantener vigilada la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Kid y los demás formaran equipos para comenzar a realizar investigaciones y proteger al shibusen, si estamos en lo correcto, estando Soul-kun de regreso, será más difícil para los demonios entrar al shibusen._

_Entendí a la perfección la razón de esa opción, pero no estaba seguro de eso y más por Soul. _

_-Y la otra opción es que Soul-kun regrese por unos días y enviar a alguien más en su lugar, así probaríamos la teoría de si están en busca de ella o del shibusen. Y quedaría de igual forma, las investigaciones. –Terminó de decir Shinigami-sama._

_Por lo que escuchaba era muy probable que Soul, se negara a ambas ideas, pero de alguna forma tenía que ceder._

_-Pienso que esas opciones las debería tomar Soul y no nosotros si me lo preguntan. –dijo, el líder de la familia Evans._

_-Pienso de igual forma. –dijeron Azusa y Marie._

_Stein asintió con la cabeza en afirmación de lo planteado por el Evans. Shinigami-sama se alegró en cierta forma, ya que pareciera que esperaba escuchar eso. Por otro lado, a Spirit, no le hacía mucha gracia por alguna razón sin embargo, terminó por aceptar._

_-Me alegra, que dicha decisión sea precisamente Soul, quien la tome, pero me preocupa su reacción. –mencionó el Dios de la muerte._

_Todos mostraron preocupación, lo conocíamos bastante bien, pero ya veríamos que hacer después._

_-Bien, si ya no hay más que discutir, esta reunión se termina. –dijo Shinigami-sama_

_Después de que todos se habían ido, Mi padre me encargó ser yo quien le diera la noticia a Soul, pero antes de irme, le hice una pregunta que había estado en mi mente durante toda la reunión._

_-Te sucede algo Kid. –me preguntó mi padre repentinamente como si estuviera leyendo lamente._

_-Es algo que me tiene intrigado. –contesté._

_-Dime de qué se trata_

_-Si lo que está sucediendo llegase a complicarse y que definitivamente "ella" fuera el objetivo, ¿Qué harías padre? –dije totalmente serio._

_Hubo un gran silencio, tal vez era demasiado pronto para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, por lo que me disculpé con mi padre y comencé a caminar, pues tenía que ir al mundo humano lo más rápido._

_-Si ese fuese el caso…-dijo, deteniendo mi paso. –No habría más opción que eliminarla, sin importar quién o quienes se opongan. _

_Me quede en shock, al escuchar eso, jamás creí que llegaría a considerar aquella posibilidad._

_-Entiendo. Solo espero que no suceda así. –contesté para después seguir mi camino._

_Salí de la Death Room y Black Star junto con los demás me esperaban, querían saber que estaba sucediendo._

_-Kid, como estuvo la reunión –dijo Tsubaki preocupada._

_-Viejo, tienes una cara, a caso ¿no fue buena? –preguntó Black._

_-Oye, está bien si no nos cuentas, después de todo es una reunión de alta importancia –mencionó Liz, al ver mi reacción ante tantas preguntas, y Patty se mostraba seria lo cual era extraño ya que siempre estaba riendo. _

_-Será mejor que hablemos en otra parte chicos. –dije, para que me siguieran. _

_-Vaya, las cosas se ponen peor cada vez –aseguró Black. _

_-Esperemos que no suceda algo peor, imagino como ha de estar Soul. –dijo Tsubaki._

_-De cualquier forma, sea cual sea su decisión, no estará tranquilo. –dije, para después despedirme e irme pues ahora tendría que prepararme para su reacción._

_Horas después, llegué a Death City, y busqué a Soul por medio de su presencia sin embargo, había olvidado que era muy nula debido a que había cambiado en los últimos años y era muy difícil de encontrar inclusive para mí._

_Camine por las calles de aquella ciudad averiguando donde se encontraría, cuando repentinamente sentí una energía demoniaca cerca de donde me encontraba. Avancé al lugar y me sorprendió ver como un demonio perseguía a un humano a escondidas, de igual forma comencé a seguirlos. _

_Era extraño ya que parecía una persona normal sin embargo, cuando logre ver de quien se trataba, sabía que mi padre podría tener razón. _

_Llegamos a lo parecía ser su hogar y en cuanto entró, aquel demonio volteó a verme para después sonreir e ir tras ella._

_Rápidamente logré alcanzarlo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya lo había eliminado. Después de eso, sentí la presencia de Soul que se dirigía hacia aquí._

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Me quedé sin palabras por lo que había dicho Kid, no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que faltaba por suceder, ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, pero sea la que tomara, tendría que irme.

-Kid, cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo. –dije después de asimilar las cosas.

-Realmente no mucho, tienes hasta mañana en la noche.

-Bien mañana tendrás mi respuesta. –contesté

Esto sería una larga noche después de todo.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Al día siguiente, me levanté sintiéndome un poco mejor, así que me bañe, me vestí con mi típica ropa de siempre, desayuné y me fui al instituto. De camino a la escuela me encontré con Crona e inmediatamente me preguntó como estaba y diciéndome miles de cosas a la vez, le presté atención a lo primero que dijo pero después deje de ponerle atención cuando vi a Soul que pasaba a lado de nosotras lo que me hizo recordar lo que pasó ayer después de hacer las compras para la cena.

Observé como se alejaba, pues al parecer tenía prisa. Crona, me habló varias veces hasta que por fin reaccioné.

-Maka, estas distraída –aseguró mi amiga.

-Perdón, pero estaba viendo a… -No pude terminar, porque fui interrumpida por Crona

-Soul ¿verdad? –dijo, e inmediatamente por alguna razón sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Claro que no –respondí negándolo por completo.

-Oh, creí que te gustaba –aseguró.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por la forma en que lo miras Maka

-Mirar, yo no lo miro, y si lo hago no es por esa razón que piensas.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo no creyendo en mis palabras.

-Oye, además es un insensible, muy serio, mal geniudo, siempre está molesto por todo y con todos, se cree el galán, es solitario y… y…

-Sabe muchas cosas –dijo repentinamente Crona.

-Y sabe muchas cosas –dije. –y... –¿sabe muchas cosas? –dije sorprendida. –a ¿qué te refieres?. –pregunté.

-A eso, ayer el profesor le preguntó por estar distraído. –dijo, mientras aun caminábamos. –Le preguntó cosas que no habíamos visto, todos nos sorprendimos ya que era injusto, el profesor creyó que había ganado puntos a su favor, pero Soul contestó a cada una de ellas, como si fuera algo normal. Te imaginaras la cara del profesor y de los demás. Fue como decirlo…

-Raro, extraño, loco. –dije dándole opciones.

-No, fue genial, dejó al profesor sin palabras, al último solo dijo, aprendan de señor Evans. –terminó de decir.

-Vaya, eso sí es nuevo, así que Soul no es tonto después de todo. –dije pensando en él aun más. Vaya que eres misterioso.

Al llegar al instituto, me despedí de Crona y me dirigí al salón de clases y al entrar, note a Soul, diferente a otros días, ya que parecía afligido por alguna razón. Pase de largo sin saludarlo pues no quería recibir algún insulto de su parte, pero por alguna razón no me gustó verlo así.

Quizás si habláramos yo… pero ¡¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Definitivamente estoy muy mal, sí un suspiro el cual llamó la atención de Soul, ya que me miró por unos segundos para después ignorarme como siempre. Inflé las mejillas molesta y salí del salón.

-Soul, idiota –dije para mí.

En ese momento por alguna extraña razón miré Soul y por un momento sentí que sería la última ve lo vería.

_Pero… ¿por qué?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Ohhh cielos! Otro capítulo más yupi XD! Esto se pone interesante y ya aparecen más personajes! **

**Y ahora me pregunto…**

**¿Qué decidirá Soul?, ¿En verdad Shinigami-sama está dispuesto a eliminar a Maka si todo este asunto tiene que ver con ella?, ¿Porqué Maka pensó que sería la última vez que veriá a Soul? Y a todo esto ¿quién es en realidad Maka?**

**Todo esto será revelado en los próximos capítulos así que ha esperar jejeje que mala soy. Supongo que tendrán sus propias teorías acerca de todo este asunto, asi que quisiera saberlas! XD. **

**Espero que le haya gustado este cap. Y como ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (buenos, malos, dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos etc.)**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	8. Chapter VII ¿Despedida?

**Hi mina!**

**Como están? Imagino que un poco enojaditos y enojaditas por haber tardado demasiado tiempo en publicar pero tengo una buena escusa y es por exceso de pago no tenía internet jejeje. **

**Pero bueno les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que ahora ya está tomando más coherencia y se saben más cosas. Si tienen dudas con gusto las responderé, mientras tanto quiero agradecer a:**

**Niixuiix****: jejeje, si soy algo mala pero pronto sabrán más cosas**

**JADE-MOON14****: Perdón por no dejarte dormir por más de un mes jejejeje espero que no fuese así XD, jejejeje no me gusta hacerlos sufrir de veras, así que trataré de no acabarlos en partes interesantes aunque… (Sonrisa malvada)**

**Moriko Yamamoto: No bueno, veo que tienes una buena teoría acerca de esta historia y me alegra saber que va quedando bien lo que significa que vas por buen camino en cuanto a las deducciones de este fic aunque solo es el principio jajaja, aun faltan poner más incógnitas y más misterio XD**

**Guest: jejeje entendí todo! Ok aquí está la continuación y gracias**

**Bell Star****: jejeje gracias por seguir apoyándome y espero que te guste este cap.**

**A leer, pero antes…**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran ya habría sacado al menos una película y muchas ovas de esta serie, en especial de Soul x Maka pero en fin es del gran Atsushi Okubo sempai.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VII<p>

¿Despedida?

_¿Las cosas ya no serán iguales?_

* * *

><p>En algún lugar lejos de Death City…<p>

-Jacqueline, ¿cómo van las cosas?

-Hasta el momento, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-Ya veo.

-Pero, no crees que es demasiado arriesgado, podrían descubrirnos

-Tal vez sin embargo, conozco todos sus movimientos y antes de que se den cuenta habremos logrado nuestro objetivo. Recuerda, siempre estoy un paso adelante de ellos. Dime, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Hi –dijo Jacqueline entregándole el sobre. –Al parecer dieron principal prioridad al Shibusen aunque según nuestros informantes, también a la chica.

-Vaya, vaya así que ese Dios de la muerte ha comenzado a mover las piezas en el tablero.

-Sí, incluso ahora su hijo se encuentra en este mundo. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo al respecto?

-No será necesario. Aunque resultará interesante, no será como la última vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada importante. _Solo que esta vez ganaré_ –pensó con una amplia sonrisa

-Y ¿que sigue entonces?

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar?

-Sí, solamente esperar. –comenzó a decir mientras observaba los informes detalla mente. –Después continuaremos con la siguiente parte del plan.

-Bien, entonces me retiro. –dijo Jacqueline.

-Pero antes, quiero saber una cosa más

Jacqueline se detuvo y esperó la pregunta de la chica.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Qué hay de Soul?

-Aun no sabemos es decir, aun se mantiene oculto y hemos encontrado el lugar donde se encuentra. Sabemos de él cuando se encuentra luchando con uno de nuestros demonios o cuando libera su presencia demoniaca y lo único que es cierto hasta ahora, es que se encuentra en el Instituto con la chica.

-Bien, te puedes retirar.

-Como digas.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

La mañana transcurría normal como siempre, los profesores solo hablaban y hablaban una y otra vez aburriendo a más de la mitad de la clase. Por mi parte, solo pensaba en una cosa o más bien en una persona, cuyo nombre no era más que el de Soul y el gran misterio que lo rodeaba, sin mencionar las extrañas cosas me han estado pasando desde entonces.

Sonó la campana del instituto que indicaba el término de la clase y el comienzo del pequeño receso de tres horas ya que el profesor de la próxima clase no vendría.

Me levante de mi lugar y por alguna extraña razón miré hacia la ventana recordando la primera vez que había visto a Soul cuando repentinamente, él se acercó hacia mí observándome profundamente.

Quise decirle algo sin embargo, no pude y al recordar lo que había dicho Crona en la mañana no pude evitar sonrojarme, rápidamente desvié la mirada y Soul pasó de largo sin mencionar ni una palabra.

-¡Qué tonta soy! –me dije a mí misma en susurro.

Por un momento, Soul se detuvo en la puerta del salón y logre escuchar como de su boca se escapaba una pequeña risa. Sabía que me había escuchado.

En cuanto salió, saqué el libro y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca pues sabía que ahí no tendría interrupciones. Caminé por los pasillos distraídamente y repentinamente choqué con alguien, haciendo que tirara el libro.

-Perdóname no te vi –dijo un chico que no había visto en la escuela. Era muy extraño como Soul, pero lo que más me llamó la atención, era su cabello ya que llevaba tres franjas blancas de lado izquierdo.

-Lo siento es mi culpa por caminar distraídamente –dije, mientras me agacha para levantar el libro. Pero cuando iba a tomarlo, el chico me ganó y lo levantó por mí.

Por un momento, creí ver una sorpresa en su mirada cuando notó de que se trataba el libro, pero tal vez habría sido mi imaginación pues su reacción no fue lo que yo esperé.

-Veo que te gusta mucho las lecturas mitológicas –dijo repentinamente, mirando el libro como si lo conociese.

-Un poco, aunque no son de mi total agrado…aun –respondí y era cierto solo lo leía para terminar la tarea.

-Entiendo, asique toma.

Me entregó el libro y después continúo con su camino, pero ¿quién era?

* * *

><p>Kid POV<p>

Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco chocar con ella y más aun que encontrara ese libro en sus manos sin embargo, sospechaba que Soul no había dicho toda la verdad con respecto a la situación actual y ese pequeño encuentro lo demostraba.

-A sí que eres Maka –dije, aun caminando.

Eso era más que obvio.

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Me encontraba en el patio del Instituto sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol pensando que decisión tomaría, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos me gustaban.

Si elegía la primera opción estaba más qué claro, ya no ver a Maka y solo pensar que que alguien más la vigilaría, resultaba frustrante más en esta situación. Pero si tomaba la otra opción, no sabría por cuánto tiempo pasaría para que regresara a este mundo.

Las dos opciones eran arriesgadas, y aunque buscara la forma de arreglármelas, dudaba mucho que Shinigami-sama accediera.

Cerré los ojos por unos momentos meditando la situación, sinceramente era difícil tomar una decisión.

_-Soul, ¿crees que mi nombre es raro?_

_-Mmm tal vez, pero ¿a quién le importa?_

_-Pues a mí, mira que ponerme un nombre raro cuando no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_-Pero, no es tan raro, además a Kim le gusta, recuerdo que una vez mencionó que los nombres raros son los mejores. –dije, ya que era verdad._

_-Pero a mí no me gusta_

_-Kim, podrías decirle algo_

_-Vamos, no es tan raro, además me gusta su significado ¿Po que no te gusta? _

_-Por qué no tiene nada que ver, además conocí a una chica cuyo nombre me gustó y bueno…_

_-¿Cómo harás que papá lo cambié? Sabes que es muy difícil que acceda a cambiarte de nombre –dijo Kim._

_-Ya veré como arreglármelas con él._

_-Soul, dile algo –reclamó Kim_

_-Oye yo solo soy su amigo, no su mamá. Si quiere cambiarse el nombre que lo haga, a mí me da igual. _

-Y ¿qué has decidido?

Escuché decir a Kid, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, volteé a verlo y estaba recargado en el árbol cruzado de brazos.

-Aun no lo sé.

-Sabes acabo de verla hace un momento. –dijo en tono serio. –No ha cambiado absolutamente nada.

-Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez. –dije, recordando aquel día cuando logré verla después de haber saltado la reja del instituto.

-Pero hay algo que me dejó intrigado Soul.

-Vamos Kid suéltalo

Sabía que esta conversación seria larga.

-En el reporte que le entregaste a mi padre, incluiste que Maka tenía en sus manos cierto libro. –preguntó, pero ¿cómo se había enterado?

-Conoces la respuesta kid –dije tranquilamente.

-Y ¿sucedió algo?

-Hasta el momento nada.

-Eso no significa que estaremos bien, sabes lo que podría llegar a pasar si llegase a tener un recuerdo aunque sea mínimo de su pasado.

-Podría recordar todo y estaría en peligro y no solo ella si no todo el inframundo. –dije, al pensar en la posibilidad.

-Bien, supongo que hiciste algo al respecto, al dejar que tuviera el libro ¿Cierto?

-Sí –contesté

Kid me observó por unos segundos para después marcharse. Ya que mi respuesta la tendría esta noche.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando decidí bajar del árbol y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo hasta que mis pasos me llevaron a la biblioteca recordando que este era el lugar que había escogido para esconder el libro original.

Sabía que tendría que sacarlo de ahí cualquiera que fuera mi respuesta, me dirigí hacia la sección de libros de colección y en cuanto iba a tomarlo escuché como me llamaban, deteniendo mi acción de tomarlo.

-Veo que también te gustan los libros

No supe que decir, pues la persona que me había llamado era Maka a sí que solo asentí la cabeza contestando a su afirmación viendo que traía consigo la copia del libro que le entregué aquella vez cuando le pregunte como lo había conseguido.

-Mmm veamos… y ¿qué clase de libros te gustan? –volvió a decir mientras buscaba uno, solo esperaba a que no fuese a elegir aquel libro.

-De todo un poco, creo. –contesté, sorprendiendo a Maka, pues era la primera vez que teníamos una conversación.

-A mí me gustan mucho los libros sabes, siempre que tengo tiempo leo alguno

-…

-No me importa de qué tipo sean siempre y cuando llamen mi atención, no solo eso también busco que sean...Eres muy serio Soul, vamos di algo no seas tan serio –dijo, y aunque quisiese decir algo, no podía hacerlo tenía que seguir tratándola como hasta ahora sin embargo…

-¿Qué quieres saber? –dije repentinamente sabia que esto estaba mal pero…

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Me sorprendió escuchar lo que dijo Soul en ese momento, pues creía que solo se molestaría y me gritaría como siempre, pero ahora esto era diferente. No sabía que preguntarle ni por dónde empezar así que solo pregunté lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué siempre estás molesto conmigo? – dije, eso era algo que realmente quería saber.

Él no dijo nada por unos minutos así que comencé a buscar más libros esperando a que me contestara.

-No lo entenderías –dijo sin más dejándome más intrigada y un poco molesta ya que eso no era una respuesta.

-Si lo explicas, sabría la razón.

-Es mejor no saberlo.

-Soul, solo dilo. Sea lo que sea.

Noté como cambiaba su expresión, estaba claro que no diría palabra alguna. Traté de cambiar la situación pues era mejor no seguir insistiendo, después de todo habría más oportunidades.

Comencé a hablar sobre cosas sin importancias acerca de las cosas que me gustaban, las que no, lo de mis padres, mis amigos, en fin cosas sobre mí. Soul solo me observaba y de vez en cuando salía una que otra risa cuando hablaba de cosas divertidas.

-Creo que es todo acerca de mi –dije pensando si había olvidado algo que contarle. –Ahora dime, ¿qué es de tu vida Soul?. Sé que vienes de lejos y que tienes un hermano pero solo eso.

-No hay nada en especial. –dijo sin rodeos, al parecer estábamos progresando.

-Debe haber algo

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? Vamos al menos dime ¿porque te mudaste a esta ciudad a mitad de curso? –dije esperando saber más de él, pero por su actitud podría decir que esta conversación no terminaría para nada bien.

-Nada en especial

-Mmm tal vez tus padres cambiaron de trabajo

-No

-Tienen familiares aquí

-Para nada

-Cambio de ambiente ¿quizás?

-No en realidad

-Eres ¿espacial?

-No precisamente

-Significa que…

-Nada importante

-Ahhh –grité. – ¡eso no es lo que esperaba escuchar! –dije, molesta ¿qué clase de respuestas son esas?

-Disculpa puedes guardar silencio –dijo repentinamente la bibliotecaria después de escuchar mi reclamo. –Estamos en una biblioteca.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –dije sonrojada por la situación en la que estaba ya que realmente era vergonzoso y más porque que nunca me había pasado algo así en la biblioteca.

-Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí.

Cuando la bibliotecaria se fue, mire a Soul más molesta ya que esto era su culpa por hacerme enojar de esa forma. No dijo nada y odiaba que hiciera eso y más con la misma cara de siempre.

-¿Vas a decirme algo? –dije al notar como de su boca querían salir algunas palabras las cuales no salieron solo un simple…

-No

Suspiré. Esto no era la que esperaba.

Tomé un libro al azar y fui a la sala de lectura dejando a Soul, pues si seguía con esto saldría perdiendo.

* * *

><p>Soul POV<p>

Después de una pequeña plática y de aquel incidente con la bibliotecaria, Maka tomó un libro y se fue sin decir una palabra, por un momento me relajé ya que había desistido saber de mí. Esperé a que se alejara más y cuando ya no la pude ver, tomé el libro y salí de la biblioteca ya que el tiempo que había de descanso estaba por terminar al igual que las clases.

Regresé al salón y dejé el libro en mi lugar para después dirigirme hacia la ventana por la cual Maka siempre miraba, recordando aquella vez que la vi después de todos estos años. Comencé a tener recuerdos vagos que no eran de mi agrado por lo que decidí irme y buscar a Kid y darle mi decisión final, después de todo entre más rápido se hagan las cosas mejor.

Volví a mi lugar y tomé el libro para después dar una mirada al lugar de Maka y salir de ahí. Todo sería diferente el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Me senté en una de las salas de lectura molesta por lo sucedido.

-Ese Soul cree que puede hacerme enojar siempre. –comente para misma. –y que clase de respuestas eran esas. Estúpido Soul.

-¿Quién es estúpido?

-Soul por hacerme enojar y…

-Eh? –dije, ya que no sabía que alguien me escuchaba

-Hola –dijo Crona

-Crona, hola yo solo decía que…

-Ya sé, te hizo enojar como siempre –dijo tranquilamente.

Inflé las mejillas confirmando la de ducción de mi amiga.

-Jejeje me imagino que sucedió pero, ¿por qué no estás en clase Maka? –me dijo Crona algo desconcertada-

-¿En clase? Pero si a un faltan… -dije mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba justo arriba de mi cabeza sorprendiéndome de la hora. Al notar mi reacción solo se limitó a darme una pequeña explicación.

-Como vi que no llegabas pedí al profesor permiso para ir al baño y así buscarte. No me costó trabajo ya que sabría que estarías aquí.

-Gracias Crona, entonces vámonos.

Corrimos literalmente hacia el salón de clases, al llegar pedimos permiso para entrar esperando a que el profesor me dijese algo por llegar tarde pero no fue así. Tomé mi lugar y malte puse al corriente con la clase.

Pasaron las primeras dos horas y ya estaba cansada al igual que todo el grupo sin mencionar que aun faltaba una hora más. Repentinamente Crona me lanzó una hoja de papel haciéndome señas de que lo leyera, así que lo levante y sin que el profesor me viese lo desdoblé y comencé a leer

**Es mucha información, no sé como lidiar con estas cosas, además el profesor me da miedo. **

Me resultó gracioso lo que Crona había escrito, tanto que comencé a escribirle. Cuando terminé lo volví a doblar y cuando el profesor se distrajo me volteé para lanzarle la hoja cuando me di cuenta de que Soul no estaba.

Eso me sorprendió un poco aunque no era para tanto ya que Soul podría hacer lo que quisiese.

Momentos después Crona me volvió a lanzar otra bolita de papel.

**Apuesto a que te estás preguntando por Soul**

Rápidamente escribí la contestación, claro que no me importaba donde estuviera o ¿Sí?

Le lancé nuevamente la bolita de papel con mi respuesta para después de unos segundos devolvérmela.

**Aunque lo niegues, sé que sí y como amiga que soy te diré algo importante que escuché.**

Sentí mucha curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado de Soul? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? ¿Algo acerca de su vida? O…

-Señorita Diehl ¿está poniendo atención a mi clase? –dijo repentinamente el profesor sorprendiéndome y escondiendo rápidamente el papelito en mi puño.

-Yo… –no supe que decir en ese momento ya que me sorprendió además de que ya había pasado esto antes –Dejavu –dije en voz baja.

-No sé a qué se refiere con eso, pero ponga atención para la próxima ¿entendido?

-Sí profesor, no volverá a pasar

Escuché como mis compañeros de clase y Crona comenzaban a reírse por la llamada de atención apareciendo rubor en mis mejillas de vergüenza por lo sucedido. Después de eso, miré hacia la ventana observando la reja del instituto lo que me hizo recordar cuando vi por primera vez a Soul tratando de saltar la reja para entrar.

En ese momento me reí ya que en esa ocasión pensé que estaba loco por hacer algo así, continué recordando cosas hasta que vi a lo lejos a Soul que se encontraba en el patio. Por un momento pensé que se estaba saltando la clase pero al ver que se dirigía a la reja del Instituto, estaba claro que se iría.

Continué viéndolo y antes de que llegara a la reja noté como paró en seco y volteo hacia la escuela por unos momentos, justo como la primera vez. Después saltó la reja y a antes de que continuara su camino, logré ver como alzaba la mano y la ladeaba mientras comenzaba a caminar como si se estuviera despidiendo de algo.

Me resultó extraño, pero no me importó.

Posteriormente, la clase terminó y rápidamente fui con Crona para saber qué es lo que había escuchado acerca de Soul.

-Y bien –dije esperando a que me contara.

-Creí que no te importaba –contestó restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tienes razón pero dijiste que como amiga me lo dirías

-Entonces si te importa

-Claro que no, solo es curiosidad

-No lo creo

-Qué si

-Bueno antes de decirte algo toma –dijo mientras me daba un papelito doblado.

-Y ¿esto?

-Me lo dio Soul.

-¿Soul? –dije algo incrédula

_-_Sí, solo me dijo que te lo entregara. Eso es todo.

-Y que hay de lo que escuchaste –pregunté mientras guardaba el papelito en mi bolsillo.

-¡Ahhh! Eso, solo era una mentirita para ver como reaccionarias, perdón.

Por un momento me enoje sin embargo, al final me dio un poco de risa pues era raro que Crona hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

-Está bien de todas formas sería extraño que alguien hablara de él sin conocerlo.

-Aunque…

-Aunque ¿qué?

-No nada, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde –dijo mi amiga algo cansada pues vaya que habíamos tenido un largo día.

Salimos del salón y caminamos hacia la reja de la escuela. Crona se adelantó pues tenía cosas que hacer mientras tanto me detuve por unos minutos para ver lo que supuestamente Soul me había dejado.

-Tal vez sea otra mentira de Crona –dije pensando en esa posibilidad mientras veía el papel.

Lo desdoble y cuando leí su contenido me desconcertó lo que decía, inmediatamente volteé hacia la reja recordando a Soul irse y repetir en voz baja aquellas palabras.

-No confíes en nadie.

_Pero ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Uy! otro capítulo más! Qué bien, ojalá les haya gustado y otra vez una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en publicar.**

**Cualquier duda, aclaración, ideas o teorías son bienvenidas**

**Sin más por el momento **

**Tsugi made! **

**(Hasta la próxima)**


End file.
